Fill Me with Your Poison
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Jade Light was killed by her Brother, or at least in her world. She wakes up as a hedgehog, and starts a new life as Poison Light. She also has to deal with a prophicy giving to her, that could break a heart beyond repair. all because of a simple deal...
1. What!

It was a Saturday night. The people of Pearl City were heading home for the nigh. Soon the full moon began to climb its way into the night sky. The stars danced over head as the sun shined its last rays of light. Soon the city became quiet; no one goes outside after dark, except the color gangs.

The Color Gangs are four gangs that hang around this city and are trying to compete with each other to rise to the top. There was the Green Scars, they attack using an ambush or dirty tricks. There was the Red Hearts, the fight hand to hand combats and use exotic weapons only. They are only in this to keep the city safe from the other color gangs.

There were the Blue Squares; they use weapons all the time. And jump other gang members at any chance they get. And the last one was the Whites. They are the hardest to find, the largest group out of all three, but also the weakest.

These gangs have been going on for about two years and what surprises everyone, even the gangs is that Cops haven't gotten involved yet. This Story starts out with a girl named Jade. Jade is part of the Color gangs. She is a part of the Red Hearts. Anyone would have seen this girl and thought that she was just another simple human. Yes simple is what she wants her life to be.

At the age of three, her oldest brother died in a car wreck. Since then, her parents started drinking and getting into fights. Her mother made her do the house work and would scream at her from time to time. Her father would beat her raw and then send her away to go up into the attic. Her room was in the attic. Her second oldest brother had the basement.

By the age of 12, her mother had committed suicide and the beatings got worse. Then when her older brother turned 18 and she was sixteen, they packed some bags and ran away from there "home" her brother was in the color gang already and they let him stay at the base. And if she wanted to stay with her brother she had to join too. And she did.

The gang was like a big family. Everyone was looking out for one and another. Our base was an old rundown apartment that no one but us lives in. Tonight was like any other night, _or so she thought. She had no idea that her life was about to change._

"Jade, do you want to read the Sonic comic from this month? Mack got it for us with his own money." said Dustin, my older brother. I nodded and grabbed the comic book. Comic 130, the truth about Sally will now be revealed! I yelped in happiness and dove into the comic. 10 minutes later I was gasping and thinking that with happening, it might break Sonic from the inside out. I wish I could do something to help Sally and Sonic.

Suddenly my thoughts were broke by the sound of yelling and fighting. I ran over to the window and gasped. The Green scars and Blue squares were ganging up on us! I ran over to a cabinet and pulled out a clever and started to walk to the stairs. I opened the door and saw some Greens were coming. I quickly held my weapon in front of me only to be grabbed by Dustin and he slammed the door shut.

"Dustin! We need to help them!" I yelled but Dustin locked the door and pulled out a knife. I backed away slowly until I got to the window. Dustin held the knife pointed at me and said "I was never your brother, Jade. I only pretended to be. I may of worn red but my real color is green. You are a red and now we are getting rid of the reds. My back hit the window and I gulped.

I closed my eyes and Dustin placed his hands on my chest and pushed me with great force that it had cracked the window open, and I fell down, down and down into a pit of death. My death.


	2. A new Hedgehog

Jade opened her eyes to harsh sunlight. She opened her eyes and closed them again to protect them against the light. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Where was she, where was her brother…then everything came rushing back to her and she leaped to her feet. She swung her head from left to right to see she was in a forest of some kind.

And then a strong wind blew from behind her and she caught a glimpse at something. She reached back with her hand and felt quills. She looked around and spotted a small stream. She ran to it and looked down into her reflection. She was a mobian hedgehog. She gasped and tried to get every detail of this new body.

She had black quills with purple-bluish stripes on them. They looked a lot like Shadows her quills were long and almost the same shape as Shadow's. She also had some black hair that covered one of her eyes. They had little purple-bluish stripes to. She looked at her arms and saw that they were peached color like Sonic's. Her muzzle was the same color as her arms. She had two gold earrings one ear. She had a head band that was purple.

She also had on a dress that was the same shape as Amy's only hers was black and in the middle of it, was a small black widow sign. The little red hour glass. She had to inhibitor rings like Shadow and had plain white gloves. She had on jeans under her dress. And the last thing she noticed was around her neck was a gray color with small spikes at the end. She had on the same shoes as Shadow only instead hers where purple instead of where the red would be.

Jade, after looking herself over, noticed that the sun was setting already. She looked around and in the distance she saw a city. She started walking but then faced palmed herself. She had rocket shoes; she also had played Shadow the Hedgehog for PlayStation 3. Jade tapped her top part of the shoes to the ground and soon she was inches above the ground. She took a breath and tried running in a circle.

First time she fell over. Second time she hit a tree. And then the third time she had manages to get the hand of it and had learned how to stop. She took in a sharp breath and started racing away towards the city. When she got close enough she skidded to a halt and landed on a hill overlooking the city. Turning off her shoes, she walked to the edge and gasped. Mobotropolice was right in front of her, and this was not a dream.

She learned that when she hit the tree. She walked down the rest of the way and came to the doors that let you inside the city. Suddenly Nicole appeared and Jade yelled "Ahhh!" and jumped back. When she noticed that it was just Nicole she calmed down and walked up to the lynx. By now it was dark and the lynx squinted at the hedgehog and asked "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I am not Shadow, my name is, is Poison." Referring to my shirt. Nicole looking me over and then said "I am sorry, I thought that you were someone else." She said and then I nodded. "I am sorry to bother you but I have been traveling and I was wondering if you had anywhere I could stay for the night?" I asked.

Nicole was silent for a few seconds and then she spoke up and said "You can sleep in my house tonight." (I gave Nicole her own house.) I nodded and Nicole let me inside the city. I walked inside and Nicole appeared next to me and we walked to her house. On the way there, a few mobians gave Nicole dirty looks and I guess that means that the Iron Queen has already come and gone. When some started to pick up rocks I cats them a glare that meant if you throw that rock, you die. Some got the message, except one huge dog who chucked the rock strait for Nicole's face.

Nicole shut her eyes. Nothing came. She opened her eyes to find out that poison had caught the rock and she pulled her arm back and threw the rock and breaking speed and the dog had to dive so it wouldn't hit him. "Thanks." I said and she nodded and said "Where I come from, we had people do a lot worse, but my _friends_ and I helped out whenever we could." I noticed that her tone of voice changed when she said friends, like in a way that could represent a bad memory of some sort.

I dismissed the idea and we arrived in front my house and when I opened the door and walked in Poison, hesitated first before walking in. "this is a nice house Nicole." She said and walked around admiring everything I had. I was about to ask her something when there was a knock on my door and I pulled it open to find Sonic.

"Hey Nicole. He said and then he waved Hi. "Sally asked me to ask you if you felt those speed and power readings a little bit ago, it wasn't me and if there is someone that can be fast as for Sal to think it's me than I want a race with the person!" he yelled excitedly.

"That might have been me." I turned around to see Poison standing there holding the Red Chaos Emerald.


	3. An Evil Plan

As Nicole showed me around her house, someone knocked on her door and she left to answer it. While she was gone I walked into a room and tripped over something. I panicked and fell flat on my face. Ow…

I sat up and saw that I had tripped over a box, a box with my name on it? It said Jade Light. (Light was her last name. so now it is Poison Light, I think.) I opened the box and gasped. I reached in and pulled out the red Chaos emerald. I stared at the gem until a voice broke my thoughts. "-then I want to race them!" I walked over and guessing that the topic was me I said "I think that would be me.

Nicole turned around and her gaze fell on the Emerald. "Shadow! What are you doing here?" asked Sonic. I faced palmed myself and then said "I am not Shadow. I am Poison Light."

Nicole clapped her hands and lights came on reveling me to Sonic. Sonic stared at me and then whistled. "A fan-girl or what?" Nicole giggled and I glared at Sonic. "You look like a female Shadow!" laughed Sonic. I growled and then yelled "Fine! You want to be like Shadow? Chaos Control!" then there was a light and I was on top of the house. I could hear Nicole and Sonic talking, but I didn't listen to the conversation.

Shadow wasn't my favorite character, _Fleetway Super Sonic_ is… An evil grin appeared across my face and I jumped down and scared Nicole, by accident.

Rule number one, you don't piss off a gang member. Rule two, make sure you know everything about your appoint. Rule three; torture your enemy where it hurts. That was the laws of the Color Gangs. I grew up with that code and I will stick to it.

"So Sonic, I heard that you are the fastest thing alive." I said while looking for a place to race. Sonic nodded knowing what I was going to race him. "How about we make a bet? If you win, I tell you a deep dark secret of Eggman and you get this Chaos Emerald." I said and looked into his emerald eyes.

"And if you win? Which you won't." asked Sonic with a smirk. I thought about this for a second and then said "I get to join the Freedom Fighters and keep my Emerald." Sonic thought about it and then said "Fine, but you can't use Chaos Control." I nodded and tossed my Emerald to Nicole.

"Oh, here are the rules, you have to make it to the F.F. base and back before your appoint. And you can do anything to stop your appoint, except hand to hand combat." I said and smiled. Sonic and I shook our hands and a couple of people heard the conversation. And then the news spread like wild fire.

Soon we had a crowd around us and even the F.F. was here. As we got a five minute break before the race, I thought up an excuse for what I would say to Sonic. My name wasn't Poison for a reason. I would strike where it hurts.

**I know this Chapter is short, but I am going to let this sink in and you may need to look some stuff up like Fleetway Super Sonic. Yup, I am really mean when it comes to torturing people. Oh, and there is another reason why her name is poison…**

**Review **


	4. Race

I walked to the starting line and turned on my shoes. Sonic did some stretches and then he noticed my shoes and smiled. "You sure you're not a fan-girl?" he asked with his cocky attitude. I looked at Sonic and said "I may look like Shadow, but one thing I have never done is race a blue hedgehog, and shot someone with a gun."

"Well, I hope you don't shoot someone, and you're about to race that blue hedgehog!" said Sonic and a bear came up holding a gun and said "Ready, Set, Go!" he yelled and fired the gun into the air. Sonic and I took off. I wasn't going as fast as I can but I could see Sonic. I speed up and ran right next to the blue blur and said "So, how many hedgehogs do you get to race?" he smirked and said "Not many, so far four." I smiled and saw the F.F. base coming up.

I zoomed right past it and did a 180 turn and raced back. Sonic was at my side and he was starting to accelerate. I began to laugh and Sonic looked at me like I was mad. "What's so funny Poison?" he asked. I could see the finish line. _Please forgive me!_

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about, Evil Super Sonic, the one that was supposed to be sealed away forever." As soon as those words left my mouth Sonic lost his concentration and fell over. I heard the crow gasp and I zoomed across the Finish line.

Everyone was quiet. They didn't hear what I had said, but they had seen Sonic fall over and were now speechless. Suddenly, I didn't like having all the attention. It was weird, and creepy. And I felt guilty. I walked up to Nicole and held out my hand. She placed the Chaos Emerald in it and I said "Chaos Control."

I appeared next to Sonic and leaned down. Sonic was lying on his chest and he was looking off towards a field. "Um, Sonic?" I poked him with a stick. He didn't move. I started to panic thinking I must of gave him a heart attack until I saw his chest rise and fall. I shook him gently but he stayed the same. Wow, he was really lost in thought.

Mobians started to walk forward and I started to blush with all the attention. "Uh, uh um." I started to panic again and I grabbed hold of Sonic's arm and yelled "Chaos Control!" and in a flash we were gone.

Sally had seen every second of it. Although she did not hear the conversation between those two when they were running, she had noticed that when Sonic fell, the girl had finished saying something. Poison had said something to hurt Sonic pretty bad if it made him lose a race.

Lose a race? Sonic? It was strange to think about it.


	5. Uh, Sonic?

Warning spoiler alert!

I opened my eyes and found us in a field. I looked around and saw the city in the distance, looks like a mile away. Okay, that's fine. I looked down to see Sonic in the same position as he was earlier.

"Sonic?" I asked and leaned my head to one side. He didn't answer. What do I do? Another idea.

"Sonic, Eggman is attacking Mobotropolice!" I yelled. Nothing. Humm. "Enerjak is attacking the Chaotix!" I looked to see that nothing had changed. I leaned down and set him up in a sitting position against a tree. Let's see what can I say to snap him out of whatever world he is in.

"Um, Amy did it in bed with Scourge? Tails loves to play with Barbies? Shadow called you a pansy?" I sighed as nothing worked. And I thought that the Amy one would work too. Another light bulb!

I turned around because I didn't want to see Sonic's reaction. "Sonic if you can hear me, Dr. Eggman is building the Death Egg, is going to kill Sally while you fought Silver Sonic, and then Eggman reverses time and then you become Super Sonic and defeated Eggman and make time go back to the right time. And saved Sally from being killed." Wow, a mouthful.

I turned around and saw nothing had changed. I walked up to a tree and repeatedly banged my head on the hard bark. "Um, Sally gets robotized?" I said and already knew what I was going to see. Back to hitting my head. About 2 hours later the tree had a huge dent in it and I sat on the ground and thought about what to do.

I stood up and walked over to Sonic, raised my hand and brought it down on his face. Sonic's cheek was red and my hand stung. Nothing. I turned around and yelled "Holy mother fucking Shit! I have no idea what to do." I slumped down and leaned on Sonic's shoulder.

Wow, I secured up on my first day as a hedgehog. Well life isn't fare. If you help someone, you ether gets a reward of some kind or stabbed…in…the…back. _Dustin…Why? _

I sat there four an hour and then I started to get bored, but I wasn't going anywhere till Sonic snaps out of it. I started humming random sonic songs like rooftop run, and I am all I am. Oh, I know one! "Hum, hum, hum, hum ,humm hum," I then started to sing. "Can you feel the sunshine? Does it…" While I was singing quietly to myself I didn't notice someone walking up.

The person watched from a tree and after I finished the person had already left. I stood up and stretched. Then a sudden wind went through the air at fast speed and I saw Sonic's eyes flash for a second and I walked over and picked Sonic up and held him in a piggy back position.

I turned on my shoes. _I hope this works_. I started running as fast as I can. And soon I was running faster than I had ever and then suddenly everything felt compressed and then a sudden break and we shot forward. I did a Sonic Boom!

I looked down at my shoes and saw that they were blazing and leaving a little trail of flame behind us. I slowed down and passed through a sound barrier again. "_Whu-_?" Sonic shook his head and it took him a minute to figure out what was happening. "What the hell?" he said and I skidded to a stop and almost fell over.

I put Sonic down and turned around to see Sonic looking around. "Um, where are we?" he asked. I shrugged and then looked away. "Um, Sonic?" I said. Sonic looked at me and nodded. "Um, I just wanted to say, that I, I'm sorry." Sonic's ear twitched. And he looked at me.

"How, How did you know that?" asked Sonic in a shaky voice. I gulped and thought up a lie. "I can see things others can't. Sometimes there are worst fears, others I see the future. And the past. Or rare times I see what is going on at the present somewhere else." I said and then pulled out the red Chaos Emerald getting ready to use Chaos Control, and then I remembered something.

"Sonic, did you hear what I said about Sally?" Sonic whipped around. "No, why does something bad happen!" he yelled. "N-No! I just saw something happy about you two, and I told you a little bit ago when you were frozen." I said. I then thought about something and put the Emerald in my quills and said "How about we run around for a bit, without me using dirty tricks?"

Sonic smiled and before we took off I said "I won't tell anyone about, _that_." Sonic nodded and we raced off towards Mobotropolice. "Hey Sonic?" I called as we raced through a field. "Yah?" he called.

"Did you know that Eggman sleeps with a stuffed whale named Willie?" all I got in response was Sonic laughing his Ass off.

Unknown to the two fast hedgehogs, was someone watching them speed off.


	6. Metal Sonic

**Somewhere sometime **

"I am getting a transition from him!" said a voice. "What is it?" asked another voice.

"He said that he was walking around by flower field and he saw Sonic paralyzed and a female person was next to him." said the first voice.

"How does that help us? I thought he was going to get help?" said the second voice.

"He said the person next to Sonic was singing your song." said voice one. The other voice was quiet and then said "Tell him that he should try to talk to that person. It must be someone new, if he didn't recognize the person then they might not know who we are, and then they will help us escape."

"Okay, I will send him a message to try it. Let's hope that he gets help before Dr. Eggman finds out." said the first voice.

**Back at Mobotropolice** (One week after the race)

I have poison powers! How do I know? Today I was sparing with Bunnie and when I had swung my hand, silver quills shot out and almost hit her. I started freaking out and Bunnie tried to calm me down while Nicole took a sample.

An Hour later she came back and said that my silver quills were full of anesthetic. Anesthetic is a type of drug that makes you go numb, like pain killer only more powerful.

Then Nicole and I went to her house and she looked over my quills to see if I had any more "special" quills. She found out that my purple quills are special. They contained toxins that could poison someone. Well, there goes spin dash… Oh, well. Don't want to poison someone when I ram them.

Mobotropolice was getting ready for bed since winter was coming the nights got colder and no one stays out very late. "Nicole, I am headed off to bed, see you in the morning." I said to Nicole, who was watching a show on TV.

Nicole let me stay with her because I didn't have anywhere to go, and now that I am a Freedom Fighter, we get along better.

I closed my door and turned off my light, not even getting in my PJs. I jumped onto the bed and I let sleep slowly drift over me.

_Clank, clank, clank_. I opened my eye and looked around. What was that? Sounded like someone was knocking on something. _Clank, clank_. I turned my head to the window and hopped of my bed. I walked over to the window unlocked it and opened it up.

No one. I shut the window and started to walk back to bed when another clank sound came from it. I spun around and opened my window. At first I think I am just imagining it, until I see a small pile of pebbles in the grass under my window.

I opened my window wider and climbed out. Then I turned and shut it. "Hello?" I called as I walked through the yard. Suddenly a bush rustled from a small woods and I stared at it then fallowed. I walked through the woods until I came to a small clearing.

In the middle was Metal Sonic.

Any normal person would of started running and screaming at the top of their lungs, but I am not a normal person. I bowed to the robot and then said "What are you doing in Mobotropolice, Metal?" the robot didn't move. Its red eyes glowed in the darkness.

I yawned and said "Well, you must want something if you called me out here." The robot didn't move from its spot. Awkward…

I just had an idea!

"Hey Metal, Strange, isn't it?" Metal turned his head and his eyes glowed brighter. I began to smile and started laughing.

The machine took a step towards me and I closed my mouth. "How did you know that?" he asked. His voice was like Shadows, a little deeper, only had a robot tone to it. I shrugged and said "I know lots of things. But why did you call me out here?" I asked.

Metal was quiet for a few seconds and then said "I need help." I stared wide eyed at the robot and then shook my head and said "With what?"

Another thirty seconds of silence and then "I have left Eggman and the empire. I planned to escape and travel away, but I need to go back for my friends." He said.

"How many friends, and why me?" I asked, slightly confused. I didn't think Metal Sonic had any friends except, oh…

"Two, and I asked you because you knew about one of them." He said walking closer. "Which one?" I asked. "The Tails Doll." He said and then my mind clicked. "You were spying on me?" I asked in a shocked tone.

Metal nodded his head and then I said "Does that mean that your friends are Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles?" I asked. He nodded again.

I was quiet for minute and then I heaved a sigh and pulled out my Chaos Emerald. Metal Sonic stared at the gem and then me. "Cha-" I started but Metal grabbed me and pulled me into a bush and placed a hand over my mouth. I was stunned and about to attack him when I heard footsteps.

"I am just saying Sonic, I thought I saw Metal Sonic fly into the woods." said a voice. The other voice yawned and said "It's not that I don't believe you Sal, it's just that it is cold out and I am tired."

I grabbed hold of Metals hand and whispered "I will get rid of them." He hesitated and then let me go. I walked out into the clearing and pretended to be surprised "Sally? Sonic? What are you guys doing out here?"

"Why are you out here, Poison?" asked Sally as she narrowed her eyes. "Practicing my poison skills so no one gets hurt, now why are you out here?" I asked.

"Sal said that she saw Metal Sonic fly into the woods." said Sonic as he stretched. I stared wide eyed and said "I will keep an eye out for him and if I see him I will Chaos Control away and get you guys." Sonic nodded his head and started to walk away, but Sally didn't move.

"Poison, do you know how dangerous Metal Sonic is?" asked Sally in a sharp tone. Sonic didn't notice but I did. Well, if she wants to play the Bitch game, then so be it!

"Yes, I do know! My family was attacked by Eggman's robots! You don't think I don't know how dangerous Metal is? My family was killed by Eggman, so don't ask me stupid questions like that, princess!" I yelled and raced off into the woods, leaving a stunned Sally and Sonic. I really hate Sally. (I, the author, don't really hate Sally.)

I ran through the woods and stopped by a big tree and waited for Metal. Soon he came and I saw him walk up slowly.

"Did that really happen?" he asked. I was confused at first, and then I realized Metal had heard me talking. Well, need some kind background story. I can't tell anyone that I was a human.

I nodded my head and Metal turned his gaze from me to off in the woods. I pulled out my Emerald and walked up to the robot, _that I have no idea why I am helping_, and grabbed his arm. "Chaos Control!" I yelled and we appeared in front of the Eggdome.

"So, how am I going to sneak inside?" I asked myself. Metal turned to me and I saw him look me over and then he asked "Are you related to Shadow the hedgehog?"

I hit my head against the Eggdome repeatedly. _Why do I have to look like that Emo hedgehog? _

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Metal, I need you to get some red and black paint, with to paint brushes. I also need a hair brush and some white cloth. Go!" I yelled and the confused robot. He then nodded and took off over the city going to go and get the strange supplies I need.


	7. Transformation

I waited four about ten minutes before Metal came back with my random supplies. He flew down holding the items and said "I got the supplies, but why do you need them?"

I took them away from him and said "I will show you but first turn around and don't peek or I will ask, _The Question_ that short circuits robots." Metal, seeing as how I wasn't kidding turned around. Making sure that he wasn't peeking I pulled off my head band and my earrings. My quills fell down so now they looked in the same shape as Sonics.

I grabbed the hair brush and brushed my quills to look like the same shape as Shadow's.

Then I pulled off spiked collar, my shirt, and my pants. I then opened up the black paint and painted my arms black. I then I tore at the white cloth and made it into Shadow's white fur, and stuck it on my chest. The quills pinned it there. Okay next!

I pulled out the red paint and painted some of my purple quills red. Some I couldn't reach. "Uh, Metal. Can you help me?" I asked. Metal turned around and took a step back. From the front I looked like Shadow except my eyes. Metal didn't move.

"Uh, Metal?" I waved a hand in his face. His eyes blinked a few times and he shook his head and said "What do you need help with… Poison?" I handed him the red paint and said "Paint my purple quills red."

Metal, picked up a paint brush and began while I held still. It reminded me of when my mother, before my oldest brother died, would brush my hair. And then she would tuck me into bed.

"Okay Poison, I am done." I broke from my thoughts and I walked over to a puddle. I leaned over looked at my reflection. Wow, I looked like Shadow almost perfectly. Just a few things. One my eyes were ocean green, not crimson red, two I had hair covering my right eye, and three. I have a girl's body.

"Oh, I see now. You plan to be Shadow so that way Dr. Eggman will think you are here to work for him. This is the best time because Shadow the hedgehog is supposed to show up tomorrow. We can say you that came early." said Metal. I nodded and then Took out my Chaos Emerald.

"Here paint your head band black and then use it to hold your hair back." said Metal as he handed me my hair band. I picked up the black paint brush and did what Metal told me to do.

"Okay that takes care of one problem." I said and looked around. "Chaos Energy." I turned around and stared at Metal.

"What about Chaos Energy?" I asked. Metal turned to me and said "Sometimes if the user of Chaos Energy can alter their appearance in small ways. Can you do other stuff with Chaos Energy, other than Chaos Control?"

I shrugged and then pulled out my Chaos Emerald. "I will try. Chaos Spear!" I yelled and a small spear shot out towards the ground.

"You need work." said Metal and I glared at him. "It was my first time, Metal." I sighed and then said "So, do you think Chaos Energy can change my eye color?" Metal nodded.

I stared at him. He really wants to leave. Wow, I wonder what made him want to leave. I will ask him later.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Chaos Emerald. I felt energy going through my body and I opened my eyes and I felt very dizzy. "Whoa," I started to fall back wards but Metal caught me.

"Thanks, Metal." I said and regained my balance, and turned to face him. "Your eyes are red." He said and I looked into his metal quills and saw my reflection. I did have red eyes, but I knew that they wouldn't stay that way for very long.

"Okay, Metal. How good do you think of this plan seceding?" I asked a little worried. Metal stood still and then finally he made a small noise and then said "Chance of success, 67%. Voice and body give away too much."

"Well, we can say Shadow lost his voice. And it is like, midnight so Eggman might be asleep. At least if any robots see me they know that Shadow is coming, right?" I asked and Metal nodded. Smiled and pulled outthe Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control."


	8. A Plan in Action

I opened my eyes and I was in my room at Nicole's house.

"Why are we here?" asked Metal.

"To drop of my clothes, I don't want to carry them around Eggman's base. So I thou-" I was cut off when Nicole opened the door and saw us.

* * *

><p>I was drifting off into sleep mode until I suddenly detected an Energy spike coming from Poison's room. I turned off the TV and walked over to the door. I put my ear to the door and heard voices. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door to see Metal Sonic and Shadow inside Poison's room.<p>

Shadow had a surprised face and Metal Sonic's expression was unknown. I gasped and took a step back.

Suddenly Shadow was in front of me. I was about to scream when Shadow placed a hand over my mouth and said "Nicole, it's me Poison." My eyes widen.

Sha-Poison lifted her hand of my mouth and then said "Don't tell anyone about this! I needed to do something, and it's kind of complicated… but I will explain everything when I get back, can I trust you not to tell anyone, ever!" Poison had a pleading look in her eyes and I nodded.

"Why are you with Metal Sonic though?" I asked in a kind of scared voice. Poison came up to me and gave me a hug and then said "I will tell you later." She let go and walked back to Metal Sonic and then said "Chaos Control!" A bright light filled the room and then the two were gone.

"Okay, so where are they Metal?" I asked as we walked through the Eggdome. Metal didn't answer and then I said "You don't know do you?"

Metal stopped walking and shook his head no. "Don't worry we will find them. Is there any way you can, I don't know, communicate?" I asked.

Metal eyes brighten and then in a couple of minutes he turned to me. "There not responding." I almost thought I heard fear in his voice.

I nodded and then continued walking throughout the Eggdome. Metal would open rooms and I would zoom through them but always come back with the same answer, nothing. I sighed as another room went by checked without any sign of them.

"_Can you feel the Sunshine?"_

I stopped dead in my tracks and Metal turned to look at me. "Come on we ne-" I interrupt him by giving him the one minute sign.

"_Does it brighten up you day? Help"_

I grabbed Metal's arm and speed forward fallowing the sound of the music. I speed past many doors and Metal just fallowed be confused on what I was doing.

"_Don't you feel like sometimes, you just need to run away? In here!"_

I saw a door at the end of the hallway and headed for it only for Metal to stop me.

"That's Dr. Eggman's computer room." I looked at Metal and said "They are in there. I can hear Tails Doll playing his music in my head." Metal looked at me and said "His? Tails Doll is a girl." (I don't really know what TD is but I am going to make it a girl.)

"Oh, well now I know and let's go, I can't hear the music anymore." I said and walked up to the door and Metal typed in a security code and the door opened. We walked in to see Eggman in his chair watching Metal Knuckles fighting, Shit. Silver Sonic. TD was lying on the ground with half of her body torn off.

Eggman turned to me and yelled "Shadow! Good timing. I will have your mission after Silver Sonic gets rid of some pest" I ignored Eggman and walked up to TD who was looking up at me. I smiled, not like Shadow smiled, but a warm smile. I picked up the doll and heard Eggman yell "Destroy that thing Shadow; it was sending signals out of my base to the enemy."

I walked over to Metal and gave her to him and then I turned back to the fight. Metal Knuckles had a broken leg and an arm. Without saying anything I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and disappeared and reappeared above Silver Sonic and I round housed Silver Sonic in the head making him fly across the room.

"Shadow! What the hell are you doing?" I turned to Eggman and herd him gasp. "You're not Shadow." I helped Metal Knuckles up and in his red metal I saw my eyes had changed back to green.

"Metal, kill the imposter!" Eggman yelled. Metal walked over, still holding TD and stood next to me. I pulled out the Chaos Emerald and heard Gasp again.

"Chaos Control!" I yelled and we all left.

* * *

><p>I sat there watching as the fake Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald and yelled "Chaos Control!" then all four of them left.<p>

Who the hell was that hedgehog, they look almost exactly like Shadow, and it's a girl too! I turned to my computer and began to type but a light filled the room. I turned around to see Shadow, the real one standing there.

"So, what did you need me for Doctor?" he asked and then he looked around the room and saw the mess. "What happened in here?"

"Well Shadow I had something planed for you, but this new mission should, interest you more." I said and Shadow just grunted. I sighed and pulled up a video of the other Shadow. Shadow watch in silence but I saw his eyes widen when she spoke.

When it was over Shadow asked "Who was that? And why was she helping Metal Sonic and the others?" I only shook my head and said "I don't know Shadow; all I can tell you is that she has green eyes. And a red Chaos Emerald.

"I want you to catch her and bring her here." I said and Shadow nodded and disappeared.


	9. Shadow

We were in some woods. I sighed and turned around to the trio. I pulled of one of my not poisonous quills and said "Anyone got sting?" Metal Knuckles made a dinging sound and opened a compartment inside of his wrist and tossed me a ball of string.

Metal Sonic brought Tails Doll over and I sat down and placed her in my lab. I had no idea how to sow, but no one else does ether. About 10 minutes later, TD was already to go!

"Oh, here." I said and handed a wrist watch to the three of them. They all looked at me and I said "When me and Metal were looking for you guys I came across a box that said Hollow gram wrist watch, and I picked up some for you guys. That way you don't have hide from public."

Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic started to put theirs one and I had to help TD because she didn't have fingers. Metal Sonic got his on first and he pressed a button and the thing scanned him. It made some beeping noises and then a hallow gram made its way around Metal.

When it was done, Metal looked like a red and blue hedgehog with crimson red eyes. Metal Knuckles looked like an orange echidna with purple eyes, and TD looked like a grey fox with blue eyes. (They all had clothes on but I am not going to explain them.)

"Thank you Poison. We will never forget you." said Metal and I hugged him good bye along with TD and Metal Knuckles. I waved good bye and pulled out me Chaos Emerald. I arrived back into my room and before I could take my first step Nicole opened the door and walked in.

I sat down on the bed and she sat next to me and I told her the long story, down to every detail, we almost every detail. I didn't tell her what my new friends look like with their hallow grams and the Sally part.

I looked over at the clock and it said 3:34 am. I yawned and started to lie down but Nicole grabbed my hand and said "You should take a shower to get rid of the paint, _Shadow_. She started to giggle and I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

**Next morning **

"Poison! Wake up. Someone here wants to see you." called Nicole. I moaned and sat up. I glanced at the clock and it said 2:56 pm. I heaved myself off of the bed and opened the door and walked down the hall. I made a stop in the kitchen and grabbed a coke. Then I walked into the living room to see Nicole standing next to someone.

"Uh, what is your name?" Nicole asked and the person said "Zero, Zero the hedgehog." I peeked around Nicole and saw Metal Sonic in his hallow gram form.

I walked past Nicole and walked outside taking a sip of coke, and onto the side walk and waited for "Zero". He walked up and said "Poison, Shadow the hedgehog is looking for you."

I spit out my coke and started coughing. I looked up at Zero and said "How do you know?"

"I intercepted a call from Shadow that was headed towards Eggman. He doesn't know it is you, but he is looking for a female hedgehog with green eyes and a red Chaos Emerald." I faced palmed and then said "Well that narrows it down to, me."

"Oh, hey Zero, do you and the others want to go bowling sometime?" I asked. Zero nodded and then walked off since he couldn't fly in his hallow gram. I waved good bye and took another sip of soda and walked back inside.

I placed the coke down and thought about what I was going to do today. _Knock Knock._

I turned around and walked to the door and opened it to find Sonic all beet up. "Holy Shit, Sonic! What happened to you!"

Sonic looked up and said "Shadow's looking for you." I was about to say something when Sonic's ear twitched and suddenly he took off. What the? A red and black streak went by chasing a blue streak. I slammed the door shut and then I knew what I was going to do today, run from the ultimate life form.

I walked back to my room and slipped on my shoes and then I checked to see if I still had my Chaos Emerald and I walked out of my room and then Nicole walked up to me and said "I think you should run Poison, Shadow is looking for you."

"So I have been told." I said and then walked to a window and saw Sonic speed by with Shadow hot on his trail. "What do you think I should do Nicole?" I asked without turning around. Nicole was silent then she spoke. "I think that the best way to solve this is not by hiding, but you coming to get Shadow other than he comes and gets you."

I nodded and then said to Nicole in a fake sad voice "Nicole if I don't come back, burry me with my coke." Nicole started to giggle and I smiled and opened the door and stepped outside.

I looked around and saw nether of the hedgehogs. I turned on my shoes and zoomed forward. I turned many corners until I screeched to a stop and gasped. Shadow had Sonic pinned and was holding a Chaos Spear. Not sure on what the best thing to do in this situation, I ran forward and jumped kicked Shadow in the back.

Sonic scrambled up and picked me up bridle stile and he zoomed off. "So, what did you do to tick of Shadow?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, I pretended to look like him and cause so trouble to Eggman. You know the same old same old." I said and Sonic chuckled. "Oh Shit." I said and Sonic looked down at me and asked "What is Shadow fallowing us?"

"Something like that, yes." I said and Sonic looked over his shoulder to see Shadow was on fire with Chaos Energy and he looked like he was going to kill us.

"Poison! Do something before he kills us!" yelled Sonic.

"Anything" I asked. Sonic nodded and dodged a Chaos Spear. I shrugged my shoulders and took of my inhibitor ring and shot my silver quills at Shadow. Five hit him in his leg but he kept running.

"That didn't do anything!" yelled Sonic and then I said "Just watch." Sonic watched over his shoulder as Shadow started to slow down and then suddenly he collapsed. Sonic did a U-turn and asked "What did you shoot at him?"

"Anesthetic." I smiled and Sonic smiled too. Sonic speed up and then stopped about three meters away from Shadow and out me down.

I walked over to Shadow who was sitting down pulling out my quills. When I got in three feet away from Shadow he shot a Chaos Spear.

"Holy Shit! Well if you want your leg to stay like that then fine!" I said and saw a look of surprise cross the dark hedgehogs face. I started to walk off and I heard Shadow curse to himself.

"Well, he isn't a friend but," I walked back to the Emo hedgehog (XD) and bent down at his leg. He growled and then I gazed into his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and then looked away.

I pulled out the rest of the quills and then rested my hand on the wound. Shadow didn't move. I leaned down and placed my lips on the wound. Since I cannot be affected by my own poisons I sucked out the Anesthetic and then spat it out and I started to gag.

"Your leg will still be numb for a couple of hours but it will stop." Shadow grunted and reached behind his back for something but another look a surprise crossed his face.

"Yo, Shadow! Looking for this?" called Sonic as he held the green Chaos Emerald.

"Give that back Faker!" Shadow yelled.

"Got to catch me first!" called Sonic as he speeds off leaving a pissed Shadow, and a poisonous hedgehog. Then to make matters worse, it started to rain. Now were both unhappy.

I sighed and then pulled out my Chaos Emerald. Shadow stared at me.

"So you are the one who snuck into Eggman's base and pretended to be me!" He yelled and through a Chaos Spear. I dodged it and then walked over to Shadow but when I got close he made another Chaos Spear.

I lowered myself to the ground and placed the Emerald down. Shadow watched through slits. I kicked the Emerald a few feet away from me and then a walked towards Shadow slowly.

He growled when I got near but I ignored him. "Shadow, I am sorry for impersonating you but I needed a way not to get recognized by Eggman. Another Chaos Spear was shot and this time it hit me in the arm. I snapped my head at Shadow and yelled "Fine let's see how you like being shot!"

I leaped back and grabbed my Emerald and shot my silver quills at his other leg. He stared at the quills not knowing what they were doing until it was too late.

He snapped his head up and aimed another Chaos Spear.

"Shoot me again and I will paralyze your arms too." I yelled and Shadow didn't shoot. Suddenly the wind and the rain picked up and I shivered. Shadow went to getting the quills off of him and I took this chance. I pretended to walk away into the woods. But I looked back to see Shadow watching were I had gone. Then when he thought I was gone he turned around and I saw his ears lie flat against his head.

I walked back silently since it was now storming. Shadow had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. I won't be able to Chaos Control without Shadow taking the chance and taking the Emerald. I was behind the hedgehog now. And I walked beside him and he opened his eyes and looked up.

I held out a hand but Shadow turned his head. I rolled my eyes and then grabbed his hand and pulled him up and got him in a piggy back position. Shadow was shocked and didn't say anything as I zoomed through the rain back to Nicole's house.

Sonic and Nicole watched by a house as Poison helped Shadow up and then she zoomed off.

"So, what do you think is going to happen between those two?" asked Sonic. Nicole smiled and said "Well, there both dangerous hedgehogs who love to go fast and Chaos Emeralds, oh, and I have heard Poison talk about guns, so I say, a lot is going to happen."

Sonic smiled and then Nicole asked "You planned this Sonic. Didn't you?" Sonic nodded and said "I didn't know that she would paralyze both of his legs though. But Sal might not like this couple."

Nicole waved bye and walked towards the castle and Sonic zoomed back to his house.


	10. Waking up

_Bam!_ I kicked the front door open and walked inside drenched, tired, and hungry. Shadow had passed out from the entire anesthetic. I don't blame him, I would have passed out as soon as I got two doses, Shadow had like seven and he didn't pass out till I was about a block away.

I walked into my room and dropped Shadow on the bed and walked out and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and got a piece of watermelon and sat down to eat it. I sat there just eating watching Shadow sleep through my room. My biggest concern was what I would do when he woke up, and could walk.

I looked around for my drink and found it empty. "Dam, were out of coke."

I opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass and turned on the sink. As I filled up the glass I heard a noise and I turned off the water.

"I…Maria…" Shadow said in his sleep. I smiled and walked into my room and placed the glass on the night stand next to my alarm clock and walked out. I got another glass and drank the water and then sat down on the couch, but I didn't turn on the TV. Something felt, wrong.

I looked around. I heard a faint buzzing sound, that of a machine and then I saw it. A small orb of some kind. I didn't need to get a good look at the symbol at the side to know it was Eggman's. It was watching from the window, _Stalker._ I was looking at it from my side so it looked like I was looking at the TV.

I reached down for the remote and turned on the TV. The thing didn't leave. I held onto my Chaos Emerald and charged a small Chaos Spear. I clicked the remote to another channel then I turned and tossed the Chaos Spear at the machine. The spear broke the window and hit the machine straight on.

_Knock, knock. _

I turned around and headed for the door. I opened it up to see Sonic there smiling. I narrowed my eyes and Sonic backed up.

"Hey, Poison. Where's Shadow?" he asked and I pointed to my room and Sonic's smile got wider.

"So, what happened to the green Chaos Emerald?" I asked and Sonic held it up. I held out my hand and Sonic shook his head and said "Do you want Shadow to murder us?" I didn't move and Sonic stood there.

"So, I was thinking now that Shadow is-" Sonic zoomed off and I yelled "Sonic get back here you Ass-hole!" then I zoomed after the blue blur.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of glass smashing. I blinked my eyes opened and found myself inside of a room, the door was open and I saw that girl was standing staring at a machine that had been hit by something. She stood there for a little bit longer and then picked up the machine and then I knew what it was.<p>

It was an Egg-Spy sent by Eggman to watch me. Now Eggman knows where she is. _Knock Knock. _She walked away from my view and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Sonic get back here you Ass-hole!" she yelled and I heard the door slam, and everything went quiet. She had left to chase the Faker. I sat there for who know how long till finally the door opened and closed. The girl walked in and when she saw me, she tossed something at me.

It landed on the bed and it was the green Chaos Emerald. I looked up at the girl but she was walking away. Who is she?

* * *

><p>I walked into another room and looked for something to keep me from getting bored out of my mind. Then I heard a noise and turned back to my room to see Shadow trying to stand up. I wasn't sure if I should help or if I should start running for my life. I must be an idiot because I picked choice number one and walked in.<p>

Shadow could stand up but he held onto the night stand to keep balance. "Um, hi." I said and Shadow glared at me. He began to raise his hand and Chao Energy formed around it. All I did was glance at his legs and he backed down.

"What do you want?" he asked and I honestly didn't know.

"I thought you might want some help." I said and Shadow didn't answer but he started to walk towards me.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow and I calmly blinked and said "I am Poison Light, the hedgehog. You can call me Poison, Shadow."

"Why were you in Eggman's base, why did you impersonate me, and where are Metal Sonic and the others?" he asked taking another step.

Instead of taking a step back, I took a step forward and Shadow and I were a foot away from each other. "I have secrets and you have yours. If I say mine you say yours. Now, you don't want to do that? Do you?" I asked. Shadow glared at me but I didn't blink. I held my gaze.

"Hump" was all he said and then he Grabbed his Chaos Emerald and then looked at me, his eyes held an expression that I couldn't read. "Chaos Control." He said and he was gone.

I sighed and lay down on my bed and closed my eyes and had a dreamless sleep.


	11. Treasure Team Tango 1

It had been two weeks since I last saw Shadow. In that time I had only gone on one mission and that was just to go find some lost members of Sand-Blast city. The other days were very boring. I did do some sparing and helped Amy with her fighting skills that earned me a headache.

But today when I walked into the Freedom Fighters I saw Amy talking to Cream about some energy spikes out in the woods and I jumped because I knew what would happen. Thank You Comics!

"Hey Amy! Can I come with you and Cream?" I asked and Amy smiled and said "Sure, and sorry about our sparing the other day…" I nodded and I realized that I haven't met Cream or Vanilla. I walked up to Cream and bent down and said "Hi! My name is Poison Light, but just for you, you can call me Light."

"Okay, Hello Mrs. Light!" she smiled and Cheese flied around us. "Just Light." I said and laughed. I walked up to vanilla and held out a hand to shake and said "Hello miss Vanilla, and don't worry. Amy and I will keep her safe."

"Well, thank you." She said and then I turned around and walked back to Amy and Cream. "Ready to go?" asked Amy and I nodded.

We walked through the great forest and came to a filed.

"Hey, Cheese sees something!" called Cream.

Amy and Cream ran forward fallowed by me. "If that's the weird thing Nicole was tracking, it's a lot closer than she thought. Good Eye Cheese! At this rate we'll be back before-" Amy was interrupted by a wall of fire and Blaze appeared saying "If you're looking for the Sole Emeralds as well, then I suggest you back off now."

Amy and Blaze broke into a fight and Cream and I walked over to the shine thing to find a piece of garbage. "Looks like the sunlight was just making it shine." I said to Cream and turned back to fight.

I walked up and yelled "BREAK IT UP!" Amy stopped and Blaze glared at me but her face turned to surprise. Flames still were going and it made it hard for Blaze and Amy to see me.

"Shadow?" asked Blaze. I faced palmed and then Chaos Control over the Flames with Cream. "You two were fighting over trash." I said and Cream held up the garbage.

Amy and Blaze both blushed and Blaze said "I apologize for my behavior and for troubling you. Good day."

"Wait!" I called and Blaze turned around. "Were Freedom Fighters and we can help."

Blaze thought for a moment and then nodded. "I am Amy Rose." said Amy and she did curtsy. (Girl bow)

"How do you do? My name is Cream and this is my friend Cheese." said Cream and Cheese yelled "CHAO!"

I bowed my head and said "I am Poison Light the hedgehog." Blaze looked at me over carefully and then asked "Are you related to Shadow the hedgehog?" I shook my head no and said "But we had a run in a couple of weeks ago, and-" Nicole interrupted me and she said "She had to carry Shadow back to her house because she paralyzed his legs." Amy and Nicole started to laugh and I sighed.

As we walked through the forest Blaze checked her grey Sol Emerald. And then I would have pulled out my Emerald if I hadn't remembered a bat in the trees.

I looked up as soon as Rouge landed on a tree and I tapped Amy's shoulder. "What is it Poison?" she asked and I pointed at Rouge. "Oh,"

Rouge and Amy started yelling at each other until Blaze yelled "ENOUGH!" Rouge and Amy broke apart.

"I don't care who any of you are! Either be of assistance or get out of my way!" yelled Blaze.

"Yes, ma'am! Way to take command!" said Rouge and Amy just growled. We walked all the way till we came to a big gorge and an old tree had fallen over and had made a bridge over it.

"The Emerald is down there." I said and both Rouge and Blaze asked "How do you know?" I didn't look at them but I said "I can feel the Energy coming off of it."

"And you are?" asked Rouge. I glared at her and said "Poison Light, and don't if I were you, Rouge…" I glanced at Amy and she covered Creams ears and I continued "I wouldn't piss me off unless you want to end up like Shadow did. He lost the use of both his legs for three hours, and I was going easy."

Rouge had a surprised look on her face and so did Blaze. I looked away from the two and got to the very edge of the wall and then I fell I curled into a ball, Sonic had to show me how… But I road down on the side of the wall.

As I road down, my thoughts drifted to Shadow, and our… last encounter. Oh, look! There is the bottom. I uncurled and landed kind of funny. I almost fell over but I didn't.

I saw the big tangle of roots and I walked in. There it is. I walked over and picked it up. Whoa! Suddenly a vision took over me.

"_Hedgehog priority one!" said a voice that I didn't recognize. "NO! Eggman!" yelled a familiar voice. "Attack! My Mecha!" yelled another voice. "Poison!" yelled another voice and then the vision ended. _

I blinked my eyes open to find myself in the same place as I was before the vision. I couldn't make out anything because my vision was all red and blurry.

"Give me that!" yelled Blaze as she entered the room. I looked at her and surged and placed the Emerald in her hands. She seemed surprised for only a second but then she smiled.

Before anyone could move Rouge spin kicked the Emerald out of Blaze's hands and caught it in midair saying "Oh, you're gorgeous. I just might keep you all to myself." I growled thinking that my threat earlier would have done the trick, but I should have known.

I growled and Amy swung her hammer but Rouge spun upwards kicking Amy in the process. "It's been fun girls! Ta-ta!" Rouge said as she made a break for the exit but Blaze blocked her in with a fire wall.

"I will give you this one chance. Give me the Sol Emerald and you leave alive." said Blaze. Rouge pretended to be scared and said "Oh! If only there were some big, strong men around to back up poor, defenseless little me!" then right on qui, a wall exploded and Omega and Shadow jumped in.


	12. Treasure Team Tango 2

We all stared as all of Team Dark appeared. I had taken the chance to hide behind a tree root. I heard Blaze say "Shadow. This is how you repay my generosity? You know how badly my world needs the Sol Emeralds." Shadow looked away for a second and then he looked up and said "That was then. This is now."

"Okay Omega, do your thing." said Rouge and Omega. And my eyes opened up wide when Omega opens up and fires so many weapons at one that it just hurt to watch him shoot them. Humm… Idea! I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and then used Chaos Control.

"Have you lost your mind!" yelled Shadow. Rouge just responded by saying "Relax! That was to scare them, not-" she stopped in midsentence when I appeared over her and Blaze shoot fire at Omega.

I kicked Rouge in the back and grabbed the Sol Emerald. "Chaos Control!" I yelled and appeared next to Blaze.

"You!" yelled Shadow. I glared up at him and everyone could sense the hostility in the air. "You know her?" asked Rouge. Shadow nodded and I handed Blaze the Emerald.

"Can she use Chaos Control?" asked Omega. "Only with her Emerald." responded Shadow. Rouge turned to look at me and saw the red Chaos Emerald. "Well now, looks like we have two gems out for grabs." Rouge started to walk forward but Shadow grabbed her shoulder and said "Be careful Rouge, she can-" "Use Chaos Control! I know!" Rouge interrupted and flew at me.

I pulled of my ring and pulled back my right arm and then shot a few quills towards her. She stopped and raised her arm to block, idiot…

Shadow face palmed and Omega picked up one of my quills and placed it in a scanner and said "this quill is full of anesthetic." "Ana- What?" asked rouge and suddenly her arm fell to her side. "Run!" I yelled to Blaze and she and Amy and Cream took off.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?" yelled Rouge. I smiled and then said "Don't worry; your arm should be back to normal in about 30 minutes. While rouge yells at Omega and Shadow about her arm I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and got ready to leave, wait, I am forgetting something.

I looked around and spotted Nicole (In computer form) lying on the ground I picked her up and folded her and placed her in my quills.

"Chaos Control!" I started to disappear but something tackled me and we both teleported.

I landed on the ground and Shadow landed next to me. I leaped up and faced him. Shadow stared at me and then said "Give me the Chaos Emerald, Poison."

I smiled and said "I will give you the Emerald, and tell you everything you want to know, if you play a game." Shadow glared at me and said "What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek. I hide you seek. You find me before the sun sets, and you win. Simple as that." I said and then said "Ready set go! Chaos Control!" I yelled and I was gone.

I appeared in the middle of a forest and the first thing I did was climb the thickest tree. I picked a tall pine and climbed almost all the way to the top. Then I found a good branch and sat on it. I opened up Nicole and pressed the on button. Nicole appeared and said "Poison? Where are Amy and the others?"

"They are trying to get the Sol Emerald from Team Dark." I said and Nicole asked "Why are you in a tree?" I smiled and said "Hiding from the ultimate life form, were playing a game called hide and tell. If he finds me then I tell him anything he wants to know about me and he gets the Chaos emerald."

Nicole didn't answer. "Nicole?" I asked and her screen lit up a message. It said "six mobians headed this way, appear to be hostile." I typed back "What are they?" Nicole made some soft sound and then her screen said "Hedgehog, fox, lynx, frog, ape, and hawk." Shit. That's the Destructix!

(I know that this isn't the same time period, but let's pretend, okay?)

I closed Nicole and looked around the area until I spotted a green hedgehog walking next to a fox, Scourge and Fiona. I held really still but I forgot that one was a ninja.

"Who are you?" I spun around to see Lightning on a branch across from me. "Poison Light, the hedgehog." I said and then looked down to see Scourge was looking up and so was the rest of his team.

"Hey, you! Get down here!" called Fiona. I so want to bitch slap that slut. (Sorry for language!) I nodded and started to climb down the tree and then I landed in front of Scourge.

"Who are you and why were you spying on us?" asked Scourge. "My name is Poison Light the hedgehog, and I wasn't spying, I was playing hide and seek." Scourge pulled his Shades up and looked me over and asked "Aren't you a little old for hide and seek?"

"Not if your life is on the line, no." I said and I saw Scourge smile. "Your Scourge, right, the second fastest thing alive." His smile disappeared and then he growled "I am way faster than Sonic." I looked up and said "I wasn't talking about Blue; I beat him in a race a month ago." Scourge now looked confused and then said "Well, you want to prove that story, Stripy?"

I nodded and clicked on my shoes, no one noticed though. "Alright, first person around the great forest first wins." I said and then Fiona raised her arms and said "GO!" me and Scourge took off and left a dust cloud where we were. "Not bad, Stripy." he said and I yelled at him "Don't call me that!"

I filled behind on purpose and when Scourge was at least a quarter mile ahead of me I pulled out me emerald and said "Poor Scourge, Chaos Control." I appeared at least twenty feet away from the finish line and I zoomed forward surprising everyone.

Scourge came a few seconds later but he had a surprised look and said "But I got in front of you! How did you-" I cut him off by holding up the Chaos Emerald.

Before anyone could say anything I heard a voice yell "Poison! I found you!" I spun around to see Shadow running up. Oh Shit…


	13. Words can hurt

**Warning:** if you hate seeing **Shadow in pain, mentally**, and then don't read this chapter. Someone named D, gave me an idea, so I am going to do it.

"Damit!" I yelled and turned to Scourge "I will see you later, Green Bean." I then zoomed off. Shadow hot on my trail. I tried to go fast but Shadow was faster and then out of nowhere, he tackles me to the ground.

"Ha, I got you!" he yelled. I growled and stood up. "That's not fair! Scourge had to just go and pull me out of my hiding spot." Shadow didn't care.

"Now you said you would answer any questions I had." Shadow said and I nodded. "Okay then, why were you in Eggman's base that night?"

"Metal Sonic asked for my help." I said

"Why did you impersonate me?" Shadow asked.

"Because I look so much like you that it was the easiest way." I growled.

"Where are Metal Sonic and the others?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Shadow looked at me and then said "You think you can do everything, can't you? You act all strong and brave when you are just pretending. "I glanced at Shadow wide eyed and he continued. "You think that with that Chaos emerald, you can beat anybody; well I got news for you. You can't!" Shadow yelled and I turned to him shocked, but he wasn't done.

"You just need to go back to your home, not Nicole's and stays there! You aren't a Freedom Fighter, just a leach." He finished and I stared wide eyed. "Words can hurt Shadow." I whispered without breaking my stare at him.

"Who told you that? Your mom? Your dad? You were spoiled as a kid! They told you that you could do anything and you believed them didn't you? What about brothers?" when he said Brothers I flinched.

"Oh, so a sore spot for your brothers, huh? Well you know just because you don't get what you want, you can't go running off to them!"

That snapped the final wire in my head and I turned around and slapped Shadow across the face and yelled "You know nothing! My parent's abused me as a child, my oldest brother died in an accident and then my mom committed suicide and my father beat me raw every night!"

"And My other brother tried to kill me!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down my face. Shadow looked like he was struck with a hammer and then he fixed his gaze and said "I don't believe you, I have never met anyone that has parents like that. Or brothers."

I couldn't hold my anger back anymore and it just exploded out.

"Shadow, you know nothing of the pain I am feeling right now, but I can change that." I whispered. I shoved my face into his and whispered a single sentence.

"Maria's death was your entire fault." Shadow stumbled back and fell over. "I know other ways to hurt people, Shadow. Other than my poisons. Chaos Control." I then left the dark hedgehog alone.

I opened Nicole's door into her house and I ran straight into my room and jumped on the bed. "Poison?" Nicole in lynx form came to my door. I had forgotten that she was with me when "That" happened.

"What?" I asked. Nicole was quiet for a few seconds and then asked "How did you know about Maria?"

I lifted up my head from my pillow and turned to the lynx and said "I can just tell peoples deepest secrets. That's how I one with Sonic. I said something that scared him." Nicole walked in and sat on the bed next to me and said "I can understand what you felt, but that wasn't necessary for you to tell that to Shadow's face." She said.

Suddenly the door opened and Sonic walked into the house along with Tails. "Uh, Nicole…Poison?" he called and Nicole and I walked over into the living room. I saw that Sally was waiting by the door; a worried look was spread across her face.

"What is it Sonic?" asked Nicole and Sonic turned to us and said "Uh, Poison… did you talk to Shadow recently, like in the last twenty minutes?" I nodded and then Sonic was in front of me before you could say Shit.

"What in god's name did you do?" Sonic didn't have an angry face but a curious face.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked. Sonic looked at Tails and Sally and then back to me and said "Well, you kind of… well upset him." Sonic said wile scratching the back of his head.

"It was really bad; me and Sonic were running around when we saw Shadow sitting by a tree. Sonic went to go challenge him to a race but Shadow ran off, not like his usual way, but he didn't use Chaos Control or even his rocket shoes. And I think… never mind." Tails said.

"What did you do?" asked Sonic again. I looked up at him and said "Remember that chat we had after the race? He kind of pissed me off in the wrong way and well…" I trailed off but Sonic understood.

This time Sally spoke. "Poison, I think you should go find Shadow and talk to him." I stood there thinking about what Sally said and then nodded. I first put Nicole's hand held form down and then said "I will be back later, Chaos Control." Then I was gone.

Everyone watched as Poison disappeared then Sally spoke again. "Sonic, what did you to talk about after the race." Sonic flinched and then he said "I can't talk about it Sal." Then the blue blur ran out of the room and then Tails flew off towards the lab and Nicole came up and said "I will tell you what happened between Shadow and Poison." I nodded and we both walked out of the house.


	14. Jar of Hearts

I zoomed through the great forest looking for any sign of Shadow. I really didn't mean to hurt him, I was just hurting in the inside, really badly too. I ran through the great forest until nightfall. I then began to give up.

Shadow probably went back to gun with the others. _Ug, idiot!_ I screamed at myself. I sat down on a fallen tree and looked up at the stars.

Shadow, I am so sorry, I wish I could tell you that. I sat there four about twenty minutes before I heard footsteps and I quickly leaped behind a tree. I peeked out and saw Shadow walking quietly through the forest. He didn't say anything but he kept his head hung low.

I came out of my hiding spot and ran after Shadow. When I was got close to him I placed my hand on his shoulder and he whipped around. I saw his face and it made me want to cry. He had sadness written all over his face, but it started to change to anger. Before he could even think about attacking me, I knocked the dark hedgehog over and held him in a hug.

I didn't need to see Shadow's face to see he was stunned and confused. "Shadow, I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to say that. I was just so mad…" I trailed off not looking up at Shadow. I had no idea what Shadow was feeling right now, and I don't think I want to.

"H-How did you know about, Maria?" asked Shadow. Still not looking up I said "I can see peoples deepest secrets, like they just come to me when I have a strong emotion towards someone… at that time it was anger." Shadow and I both became quiet and then like as if Mother Nature was planning something the clouds were blown away by a cold wind.

The moon shone bright down on top of Shadow and me. Then the wind picked up making it colder. I shivered and before I knew what was going on Shadow pulled me into a tight hug. And at that moment I looked up at Shadow and we both blushed. "Um well you looked cold, and, um," Shadow trailed off. I smiled and then he blushed deeper.

Then win suddenly blew up again and this time a pulled myself closer to Shadow. Then wind went down again and then Shadow started to say something "Um, Poison… I was… I mean I-" I leaned forward and kissed Shadow witched didn't surprise him.

We broke away from the kiss, both blushing. Now it was my turn to talk. "Shadow, I-I mean" Shadow leaned in for another and so did I. Shadow wrapped his arms around my back and we started to kiss some more.

* * *

><p>"Sonic, I don't think we should be spying on Poison." said Tails. Sonic rolled his eyes and he continued to watch her sit on the log. "Sonic, it's dark out and it's cold." wined Tails. Sonic sighed and then was about to say something when he saw Shadow walking down a pathway. Poison leaped behind a tree and watched Shadow. Then she ran after him.<p>

I grabbed tails and ran after the two. When we found then they were talking. Poison and Shadow were both lying down on the ground talking about something. A light bulb went over my head and I grabbed Tails.

"Grab hold of the tree and spin your tails to make some wind." I said and Tails not knowing what I was getting at, but he still did what I told him to do and I watched the magic happen. Tails gasped and then said "Sonic! You should know better than to mess with love!"

I ignored Tails and said "But now, Shadow won't beet my ass every time he comes to Mobotropolice! Do it again!" I said and Tails sighed and spun his Tails around. Tails jumped of the tree and stood next to me.

I watched and then realized what was about to happen and I covered Tails eyes and said "Your right, we should go." I then picked up Tails and zoomed away.

* * *

><p>I woke up to hash sunlight and I turned my head and pressed it against my…bed? I opened my eyes to see I was lying next to Shadow, who was asleep. Oh, that's right. (We did not have sex!) I didn't sit up, just snuggled closer to Shadow, but that feeling came back. I shot up, accidently wakening Shadow, and I spot it.<p>

I don't know how long Eggman's been spying on us but now I was really pissed. Shadow sat up and saw the spy camera too. He made a chaos spear and so did I. we shot ours at the same time and they mixed into a large spear that went through the machine.

After I watched hit the ground I fell over and sighed. "That is the second one this time." I said. But Shadow didn't answer. I looked at him carefully, and then a thought formed in my head.

Shadow was coming over to see Eggman the night Metal got me, and then he went looking for me, just so he could learn my name? No… wait, Shadow isn't like that. And he wouldn't take that Maria comment so easily. And Shadow, last night… and he didn't even bother with Scourge.

I sat up thinking carefully, and I asked "Shadow do you work for G.U.N. or Eggman?" Shadow was quiet and then he said "Whatever fills my needs." That brought my thought about last night up. Shadow would kill anyone that ever says that about Maria, and he is known with Rouge for like a couple of years. And we just met…

I suddenly leaped to my feet, startling Shadow, and I pulled out my Chaos Emerald. Shadow looked at me with an expression that I couldn't read, but I knew the truth.

Shadow started to stand up but I growled and took off both my rings and I let my silver quills show. Shadow backed up confused.

"Stay away from me Shadow, tell Eggman to stay away." I shoved my ears forward and right now, I had mixed feelings for Shadow. Shadow looked at me with that same stare and then he said "Poison, what are you talking about?" I glared at him and said "How did you know I lived in Mobotropolice? Or how I even went into Eggman's base? Or better yet, why is Eggman spying on me?" I asked and the red and black hedgehog said nothing.

"And to think, I actually started to trust you. You're the same as my brother, your just collecting a jar of hearts. I never want to see you again!" I yelled. Shadow seemed taken back by those last sentences. His eyes widen in shock and he started to say something but I yelled "Chaos Control!" he was gone.

I was in Nicole's house, in my room. I zoomed out of the house and headed towards the castle. I looked around and then finally found Bunnie who was watching some birds by the lake of rings. Sift-legged I walked up to Bunnie and she turned around and was about to say Hi, until she noticed that I was about to break into tears.

"Sugar, what happened to ya'll?" she asked and ran over to me. I looked at her and said "My heart was stolen and then broken." Bunnie stared at me and then said "Come on, will head over to Sally-girls room and talk." And we did. I sat in Sally's room waiting for Bunnie. When she came back she had Amy, Nicole, and Sally with her.

"Poison! What happened?" asked Amy as she ran over. The rest of the girls sat on the floor in a circle and they all asked the same thing. "Like I said, my heart was shattered." I said.

"Who the hell did it?" asked Amy who brought out her Piko hammer. "S-Shadow." I chocked on his name and the room became quiet. Then Amy spoke up again. "Did you guys kiss last night?" I looked over to her and nodded. Her Hammer suddenly became twice its size and she said "I will be right back, and don't worry. I am not going after Shadow." Then she ran out of the room.

"So, what did happen last night?" asked Nicole. I was about to answer when the door flung open and Tails and Sonic where bashed against a wall. Amy came in huffing. She then slammed the door behind her and pushed the couch in front of the door.

Sonic and Tails were in a corner. "Uh Amy, why is Sonic and Tails here?" asked Sally. Amy whipped her head around and looked at me. "Last night when I was walking home I heard Sonic and Tails talking about how they set you up with Shadow!" every pair of eyes locked on Sonic and Tails.

I stared wide eyed and Sonic asked "What's going on?"

"Shadow broke my heart you idiot!" I yelled. Sonic flinched and so did Tails. I wanted to punch someone but I would do that later. "Eggman and Shadow had been spying on me!" I have destroyed two-" I stopped in mid-sentence and fired a chaos spear at the window and hit another one. "Three! Egg-spies now! Shadow was just collecting a jar of hearts." I said and then slumped down to my knees.

"And to think, I felt sorry for him. That I liked him. I should have known. For all I know, he might… never mind." I sighed.

Nicole and Sally walked over to try talk to me but I wasn't listening. "Next time I see Shadow, I am going to paralyze him." I growled and then I walked over to the door and kicked the couch out of the way and I walked out.


	15. Chaos Spear

I walked into Dr. Eggman's base. He was typing something down and then he turned and said "Ah, Shadow. What information have you gathered on our_, friend_?" I looked up and said "Her name is…" I thought to myself, yesterday when Poison found out about me, I felt something. What was it?

"Her name is what?" asked Eggman. "Her name is Poison Light. She is a member of the Freedom Fighters." I said and Eggman began to type on the computer again.

"Humm, anything else?" he asked.

"She can use Chaos Control and Chaos Spear with one Emerald, and she can shoot silver quills that are full of anesthetic. She also can see people's deepest secrets." I said and then Eggman went back to the computer.

"Anything about her personal life, like family?" Eggman asked.

I was quiet for a minute and then spoke. "Her oldest brother was killed in an accident, mother committed suicide, father abused her, and second oldest brother tried to kill her."

Eggman stared at me like I was crazy and then he smile and said "Well, someone got close… next time don't destroy my Egg-spy!"

I started to walk away but Eggman yelled "Shadow come back, I got something you might want to see." I turned around and walked back. "What?" I asked and Eggman pressed a button and letters appeared on the screen saying "Person does not exist!"

"You need to get her to tell you more!" yelled Eggman and I shook my head no and said "She knows that we were spying on her, Eggman. She found out yesterday."

Eggman looked at me and then said "Make up a way for you to get close, I have been watching her more than she knows and it seems she knows when stuff is going to happen. Like she has seen all of it before. Haven't you noticed Shadow?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, Rouge told me that she knew where the Sol Emerald was at and she didn't look surprised when we came, like she knew it would happen. And then with Scourge…" I trailed of lost in thought.

"Well Shadow, she is hiding something and you need to find out what it is, now get going. I have some work to do." Said Eggman and then he got up and walked into another room. I stared after him and then I said "Chaos Control." And I left.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Poison!" I turned around to see a grey fox with blue eyes come running up.<p>

"Um, do I know you?" I asked. She smiled and said "You know! I am Hope!" I stared at her and she whispered "Can you feel the Sunshine?" I faced palmed myself and then gave her a hug and asked "What are you doing here, _Hope_?"

She smiled and said "Met- I mean Zero and Jake want to know if you want to come bowling with us tomorrow night?"

"Sure! But what time will we meet up at the bowling alley?" I asked and she said "Around seven. Okay?" I nodded and then she said "Well see you then, by my friend!" then she ran off waving. Suddenly something hit my back, not hard, but just to get my attention.

I turned around and found a small rock with a note on it. I picked it up and looked around but saw no one was there. I pulled the note off of the rock and opened it up. This is what it said.

_Meet me at Sorrow peek tonight at midnight. Come alone; tell no one that you are going there. _

_From, you will find out._

I looked around again and then stuffed the note in my pocket. I ran back to Nicole's house and walked to my room. I opened my door and walked in. then I closed my door but when I turned around again I nearly screamed. Shadow was standing.

I stared wide eyed and then I remembered all of yesterday and glared at him. "Get the hell out, now!" I yelled. Shadow didn't move. Instead he pulled out something and handed it to me. It was my inhibitor rings. _I must have left them out in the woods._

I swiped them away and through them on my dresser. "Go." I said. Shadow didn't move and I growled.

"Poison I-" "You what Shadow? Get out. You lied to me and messed with my feelings. Why are you even here? What is it that you want!" I yelled.

"I want-" Shadow was interrupted when the door was smashed open. Amy walked in with her hammer and she spot Shadow and leaped up and slammed it down where Shadow was but he jumped out of the way.

Someone else walked in and it happened to be Nicole, probably came over to see what smashed her house open.

"Shadow!" she yelled and disappeared. Shadow, which wasn't paying attention, got hit by Amy and he went through the wall. Shadow got up and yelled "Chaos Spear!" and shot a big one straight at Amy. She screamed and I panicked and pushed her out of the way.

"Poison!" Amy yelled and I hit the floor, the Chaos Energy was too much. I started to black out, but I reached behind for my Chaos Emerald and let it take the energy. The world around me spin and I couldn't feel my legs. They weren't paralyzed, it was just the energy.

"Poison." I looked up but I couldn't see exactly it was. But when they placed a hand on my shoulder I knew it was…


	16. Lithia and a Message

I opened my eyes to dim light. I looked around and found myself still in my room, only I was on my bed. What the hell happened? Then it all came rushing back and I slowly sat up and looked at my wall. It was fixed. Nicole must have done it.

I looked around and found everything that was smashed was fixed and back in its place…my Chaos Emerald! I reached for it but it was gone. I slammed my head against the pillow but hit something g hard. I picked up my pillow and found, not just my Chaos Emerald, but the green Chaos Emerald too.

Okay… Holy shit what time is it! I whipped my head around and saw the time 11:45. I pulled my covers of and stood up but l almost collapsed.

Whoa, need to be careful when it comes to Chaos Energy. I grabbed both Emeralds and then I closed my eyes and said "Chaos Control" but just before I disappeared, someone opened the door and saw me.

I opened my eyes to find Sorrow Lake. Amy and Nicole had told me about this lake. Legend has it that if a broken heart walks all the way to the top of Sorrow peek, then they can see the future and then if you accept the future, then a reward of some kind is giving.

But the problem is, someone is waiting for me up there. I ran up the pathway, which was very steep. By the time I got there, it was around midnight. I sat down on a log and watched the lake looking for anyone that might show up.

"Hello, Jade Light." I leaped up and turned around to see a mobian cat. She wore a long white dress and had this light glow around her. Her eyes were night blue that fades into light blue. And her fur looked like someone had painted the sky on it. Changing from morning to twilight and her ears were black as night. And to top it all off, she had tiny stars around her hands and tail.

"How do you know my real name?" asked kind of scared. She smiled and said "I am the one that saved you, dear." She said and glanced behind her, but I didn't think much of it.

"What do you mean, saved me…? Dustin!" I yelled and she nodded. "My name is Lithia, the guardian of the sky." She said.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. She looked into my eyes and said "Because you are one of those people who have some much more to do in their lives. You already have seen and said what your future holds, and it may be a grim future, but as long as you forgive, then you will never be alone."

"Can you tell me why my brother left the Red hearts?" I asked and Lithia shook her head yes and no. "I can't tell you, but soon I will give you the chance to find out."

I looked down at the ground and to my surprise Lithia said "Jade or Poison, whoever you are, I have a message for you. And it is not from somebody, but it is to you."

I looked at her confused and then she spoke it a smooth voice. _"Never forget who you are, as the sadness comes, the poisonous shadows will be entwined with one another, and the destruction that falls across Mobius can be saved if secrets spill or blood will instead." _

When she was done she began to fade and then she was gone. Was that what they meant by seeing the future? Either way, Lithia said something that held great importance. I should get back before someone notices I am gone.

But before I left a thought crossed my mind, Lithia acted as if she knew something was going on. "Chaos Control." And I left.

But somewhere in the night someone else was running back to Mobotropolice.


	17. Shadow and the secret

I paced back in forth in front of Poison's door. Nicole and Amy said I could stay, but not go in. I didn't mean to shoot that Chaos Spear with so much energy, it just happened. And then she jumped in the way of it. Humm? What was that?

I pressed my ear to the door and heard the words Chaos Control. I suddenly kicked open the door but Poison was already gone. Damit! Where the hell did she go!

I was about to walk out when a paper fell in front of me. I leaned down and picked up the paper and found a note. I read the note and it said for poison to meet at Sorrow peek.

"Shadow! I thought I told you to stay out of Poison's room!" yelled Amy as she walked in. I tossed the note into the trash and zoomed out of the building and headed for Sorrow Lake.

When I got there, I saw Poison running up the trail to the top of the peek. I waited and then fallowed. (Da, Da, DAAA! Sorry couldn't help myself.)

I walked behind a tree and saw her sitting on a tree log when out of nowhere this cat steps out of the trees and say "Jade Light." Poison turns around; her face was shocked and scarred.

"How do you know my real name?" Poison asked. I walked closer and hid behind another tree. The cat answered by saying "I am the one that saved you dear." Then she looked straight at me. But she looked back to Poison.

I listen to the rest of the conversation, slightly confused but I picked up pieces of it in ways I understood, but who was Jade, Dustin and the Red Hearts?

Then the cat spoke in a voice that sounded like she was speaking inside of my head. "_Never forget who you are, as the sadness comes, the poisonous shadows will be entwined with one another, and the destruction that falls across Mobius can be saved if secrets spill or blood will instead." _

I backed up away from the tree and then ran down the cliff and made my way back to Mobotropolice. I ran through the city headed to Nicole's house, but someone had other plans. I was suddenly hit in my side and I fell over. I looked up to see the blue Faker.

"Where have you been Shad?" he asked but not in his usual mocking tone, this was more serious. "Don't call me Shad." I growled and got up.

"You know, I knew that you weren't exactly hero, but I didn't think you would stoop that low." Said Sonic and I looked at him and was about to say something when he continued.

"Well, first you fallow her around, then make out with her and steal her heart and then she finds out that you just spying on her for Eggman… really low Shadow." I growled and then I asked "Sonic, how did you know that we made out?" Sonic eyes opened up and he said "Well, I and Tails were walking in the woods and then we saw you two together. And I made Tails do some crap and boom! You're having your first kiss!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly Sonic was kicked twenty feet away. Sonic sat up and he saw Shadow covered in Chaos Energy from head to toe. He ran at me with all his speed and I had to go faster than I had ever in my life just not to be in grabbing distance.<p>

"You! You set us up! Get back here so I can kick your ass!" Shadow yelled and got closer. I saw his inhibitor rings fly off and He was a walking Chaos Bomb.

"Help!" I called but Shadow was shooting Chaos Spears at me like crazy.

"I swear if I get my hands on you I will tear you ***censor* **and then I will ***censor* *Censor* **and you better pray that someone comes and help because I will *********CENSOR******* **and then ***CENSOR* **until you are nothing Hedgehog!" he yelled.

I started to get really scared. He wasn't lying!Then Thank God!

I saw Poison walking down the side walk.

* * *

><p>"POISON!" someone called my name and I looked up to see Sonic running from a giant fireball. Then as they both got closer, I saw it was Shadow chasing Sonic and he looked pissed. What did Sonic do? Sonic leaped over me and hid behind me.<p>

"Don't hide behind me!" I yelled at him but he didn't move. And just like that I felt all of the Chaos Energy just disappear like that. I turned to see Shadow staring down at me. He had that expression that I couldn't read.

"_Poisonous shadows will be entwined with one another…"_ I looked around and saw Lithia out in the distance but when I blinked my eyes she was gone.

"Sonic let go of me." I said. Sonic let go and backed up a few paces and I started to walk up the hill towards Shadow.


	18. Visions of Past and Future

I walked up to Shadow and said "Now, you never got to tell me what you want." Shadow looked at me for a second and then he said one word. "You."

My eyes widen and then Shadow said "Poison, I am sorry. Yes I was spying on you at first but then that night in the woods…" he trailed off and looked away. I guess I have to give Shadow some credit. He has never been in love before, other than Maria and everyone knows that she isn't coming back.

"Did you tell Eggman anything about me?" I asked and then Shadow looked up and shook his head no. (Liar!) I closed my eyes and then said "Chaos Control." I grabbed Shadow before I left. I opened my eyes up to the Lake of Rings. I walked down to the shore and sat down. Shadow fallowed but he didn't sit down till I tugged on his arm.

We watched the water in silence and I kept hearing those words over and over in my head. "_Poisonous shadows will be entwined with one another," _Why Lithia said that was a mystery until now.

"Shadow, sorry." Shadow looks at me and says "For what? It was more of my fault." I smiled and said "Well if you want to take the blame for paralyzing your legs, then okay!" I giggled and Shadow smiled, a little.

I yawned and then Shadow pulled me down with him and we lay down next to each other like that night, only I was using Shadow's chest as a pillow. I soon drifted into sleep and so did Shadow. (Awwww….)

* * *

><p>"Nicole, can you help me get the Lake clean, some trash might still be there and I want to get it all gone before people get up." said Sally.<p>

"Sure Sally, let's go now before anyone wakes up." said Nicole and the two girls walked through the small woods that led to the Lake of Rings. As they stepped out of the tree line Sally started to go pick up a plastic bag but Nicole hadn't moved.

"Nicole? Is something wrong?" asked Sally as she walked back. Nicole nodded her head in a direction and Sally looked across the lake to see two dark figures. Sally squinted her eyes and then smiled. "Well, that takes care of Poison's problems." But Nicole felt unease coming off of Shadow and she knew something was up, but she would let it be, for now.

* * *

><p>Shadow woke up first to the sun rising. He gently shook Poison awake and they watched the sun rise up together. Poison looked like she was going to fall back asleep when she asked me something.<p>

"Shadow, do you want to come bowling with me and a couple of my friends, you haven't met them yet though." I thought it over and then said "I would like too." Poison smiled and then fell back asleep.

I closed my eyes but they didn't stay closed very long until I heard a faint buzzing sound and I looked behind me to see an Egg-spy. If I shoot a Chaos Spear at it, Poison will wake up, but I don't want him to watch us sleep.

Shadow raised his hand and made the go away sign and then the thing finally did. Shadow sighed and was about to lay back down when Faker showed up.

He zoomed right pass the two but came back walking in surprise. "I swear Sonic, if you mess this up in any way I will **********************CENSORD***CENSORD********************, **now you don't want that to happen, do you?" I asked and Sonic was already speeding away.

"Dustin, Red… Green Scars." Said Poison in her sleep. I watched her carefully and then heard some People starting to wake up so it was time for us to go. I reached around Poison and grabbed her red Chaos Emerald but as soon as I touched it, a vision happened.

_I was standing by an old building. I must have been in another universe because I saw humans that were wearing green and blue clothing. I walked up to them but they didn't seem to see me, and when I tried to grab one, my hand went right through. _

"_Shadow this way!" I looked around and spotted that cat running through a door and I fallowed. She led me through a maze of people. Some were wearing red too. "Shadow hurry!" yelled the cat as she walked through a door at the top of some stairs. _

_I ran after her and when I opened the door, I saw to humans in a room, one male and one female. "Please…Don't" cried the girl and the male had a knife but he didn't use it. He instead began to push on the girl and the glass behind her began to crack. _

_I started to turn away when a light passed over my eyes and when I looked around instead of the human girl, it was Poison. "No!" I yelled but the glass shattered and Poison fell out. I ran towards the window and reached out trying to catch her but she was gone. When I pulled my head from the window, my cheek was cut against the glass and began to bleed. Then just like that everything went black._

I opened my eyes to find myself back at the lake. I looked around and the sighed. Then I smelt blood. I looked around and then finally realized that me cheek was cut, the same one from my vision. I stared at Poison and then I tried for the other Chaos Emerald, the green one. Same thing only this felt different.

_I was in something that Eggman built, Sonic and Sally were next to me. We were all cut up and I could tell an explosion had just happened. "Give it up Eggman!" yelled Sonic and then we all heard Metal cling against the floor and we turned to see, I couldn't see, a haze filled my eyes and a voice said "Not yet Shadow."_

_It belonged to the cat. But then the thing that everyone but me could see said "Hedgehog priority one!" "No Eggman!" yelled Sonic and then Eggman shouted "Attack my Mecha!" "Poison!" yelled Sally and then the vision ended. _

I sat up blinking, so many thought filled my head, was Eggman going to send a Mecha to attack Poison? (NO)

I shook that idea away and said "Chaos Control." And I grabbed hold of Poison and we appeared inside of her room and on her bed. I laid my head on a pillow and began to fall asleep when suddenly Poison talked again. "Shadow… help…Deathegg… Mecha." The last words made my blood go cold.

Whatever was coming, I would keep Poison safe. No matter what. Then without any more interruptions, Shadow fell asleep.


	19. Having Fun

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. Huh, Shadow must have used Chaos Control. I looked over my shoulder to see Shadow asleep. I glanced at the clock and almost jumped. It was 5:54. I had to meet Metal and the others in an hour! I leaped up, careful not to wake Shadow and I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I turned on the shower and then started to get undressed. I pulled of my head band and my quill dropped. Then I pulled of my ear rings and then stepped into the shower.

(NOTE: when female characters are naked, they look just like Sally, none of the parts show.)

* * *

><p>Shadow slowly opened his eyes and then stretched. Then he noticed that Poison wasn't next to him. He got off of the bed and walked over to the window. The sun was already beginning to set, and then he looked over at the clock, 6:00.<p>

Where is she? Then Shadow heard the water go on and then he knew. He just walked back to the bed and sat down. But when he sat down, he sat on something. He looked down to see a book. Shadow picked up the book and it was called Felidae.

(This has nothing to do with my other stories; I just like the story Felidae.)

Shadow opened the book and began to read the first few pages. So, this story is about a cat? Boring. Shadow flipped open to a random page and read the paragraph but quickly closed it and blushed. Okay not boring.

(Felidae is a book for… Older people, talks about sex and has cat sex in it. Would not recommend it for young children.)

Shadow picked the book back up and placed it on a dresser.

"I see you opened to _That_ page." Shadow turned around to see Poison wrapped up in a towel, which made him blush harder. "Uh, I guess. What is the story even about?" Shadow asked looking away from Poison.

"A cat move to a city where another cat has been killing cats that, um… _have done something_… anyway, it is a real good book, other than those pages." Said Poison as she grabbed a change of clothes. Then Shadow, not wanting to see her half naked, (But at the same time he wants to. *Nudge, Nudge.*) just nods and looks out the window.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, Poison walks out, dressed, and picks up a brush and started to brush her quills. She looks in the mirror to see Shadow reading the Felidae book. But he wasn't starting from the beginning. Poison chuckled to herself knowing what page he was on.<p>

I went back to brushing my quills when I thought about something. What if Shadow finds out about that Zero, Hope, and Jake are actually Metal Sonic, Tails doll, and Metal Knuckles? I just have to hope for the best.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I placed the brush on the dresser, and then realized I forgot about my inhibitor rings, so I put them on. Shadow didn't answer. I looked back to see him on a different page reading it over. "Shadow." I said again and he looked over and said "Yes, what is it."

I wanted to face palm but I walked over to Shadow and said "It's 6:30, we need to be at the bowling alley at seven." Shadow nodded and checked the page number and then set the book down and we walked out of the house.

As soon as we were outside I clicked on my shoes and just before I took of I turned to Shadow and said "Race ya." Then I shot off. I needed a head start because Shadow was faster than me. I looked back behind me to see that Shadow was already coming up next to me and he watched as I ran and he said "You're doing it wrong. Try taking longer steps like your ice skating." I nodded and slowed down so I could try the way Shadow said to do.

And he was right, I was going faster and it was easier. Shadow had slowed down for me to catch up and soon we saw the bowling alley. Shadow and I stopped at the entrance, surprising a few mobians and then we walked in.

"Tell me if you spot a grey fox, an orange echidna, or a red and blue hedgehog." I said and Shadow nodded. We walked around the ally until Shadow stopped in front of the arcade and I saw his ears twitch. I looked in and saw Hope playing ski ball. Shadow narrowed his eyes and I wondered if he knew it was the Tails Doll.

"Hope!" I called and the fox turned around and I ran in.

"Poison! She called and we gave each other a hug. Shadow walked in and I saw Hope stare at him and then looked at me and asked "Who is that?" but I knew she already knows Shadow.

_Why is Shadow here? _She asked in my head. I forgot she could do that. "This is Shadow the hedgehog." I said. Then I looked at her giving her the "it's okay, I didn't tell" glance.

She nodded and then turned around and through her last ski ball that landed in the 100,000 bin. Then the machine calculated her score and then a load of tickets started to poor out the impressed even Shadow.

Hope grabbed all of her tickets and then put them in the machine and she got back a piece of paper that said 25,000 tickets. Well, she is half robot and then half doll… oh, well. Hope cashed in her paper and got a lava lamp and a little stuffed Tails, which surprised me greatly.

I walked up to her and asked "Are you going to stick a diamond on its head?" she gasped and said "How did you know?" then we both laughed.

Shadow fallowed us out of the arcade and then Hope showed us where Zero and Jake were at. They got the very farthest lane at the edge of the bowling alley, away from other mobians.

Jake A.K.A. Metal Knuckles was looking for a ball that he wants and Zero was at first just staring at the lane then when he saw us coming, his red eyes locked on Shadow. Hope shrugged and placed her stuff on a table. Jake had disappeared into a crowd of people for who knows why.

Zero stood up and walked over. "Poison, is this Shadow the hedgehog?" he asked. He meant for it to be like an OMG is this really the ultimate life form voice, but he was asking me why Shadow was here. I nodded and said "Yes this is the Shadow the hedgehog and we are going out."

Shadow walked up beside me and I expected for the two to hate each other but Zero held out his hand and Shadow shook it. I sighed in relief. Suddenly Jake walked back with a 25 ball, who knows where he got it but I chose a 15, Hope a 14, Zero and Shadow both picked 20.

Hope was going first, she walked up and then she aimed and then rolled the ball down the lane and got seven pins, second try she got two pins.

Next up was Jake and he got a spare, I got nine pins, Shadow got a strike and so did Zero. We played the whole game through and somehow, Hope beet all of us. Zero, came in tie with Shadow, then me and Jake got in a tie. I looked over to see some teenage hedgehogs were bowling and I overheard their conversation.

"Dude! Look its Shadow!" a brown one said and then a plain black one said "I wonder why he is here?" then the leader of the little group of hedgehogs was a red color hedgehog with green and blue eyes, said "Look at that fox, I think we should meet her outside, and you know… get to know each other."

The others were nodding their heads but before I could say anything, Jake was over there in a second and he said "Don't you dare touch Hope or I will use you for a bowling ball!"

Hope now noticed and she blushed, while Shadow walked over to me and sat down giving then a glance and said "Touch her and you are on my death wish." The hedgehogs started to walk away from us and then Jake came back and sat next to Hope and Zero.

"Okay that was, different." I said and Hope smiled. "Attention bowlers, the lanes will close in ten minutes." said the announcer. I rolled my eyes and said "Well it was really fun hanging out and we will have to do it again sometime." They agreed and then me and Shadow left.

About half way back to Nicole's Shadow spoke. "That was Metal Sonic and the others, wasn't it?" I spun around and said "How did you know?"

Shadow looked at me and said "when we walked by the arcade, I heard the fox girl sing to herself. She was singing can you feel the sunshine. Then the hedgehog acted as if we had already met."

I waited for Shadow to tell me what he was going to do. At first Shadow said nothing then he said "I won't tell anyone." I sighed and we walked back to Nicole's house only to find a note on the door.

_Poison, _

_I finally got your own house made. Don't think of this as me kicking you out. But hey, now you get more time with Shadow, alone. _

_From, Nicole. _

The address was at the bottom and soon Shadow and I found the house. I opened up the door and walked in to find it close to the same as Nicole's and I walked into a room that had a paper stuck to the door that said Poison.

I opened the door and found a master bedroom and all of my stuff was in there too, and even a big box in the corner that I would check out later. I sat down on the huge bed and looked around until Shadow walked in. he gazed around the room and was about to come over when a little wrist watch that was hidden under his glove went off.

"Shadow this is Rouge. Where in the hell have you been? We haven't seen you or heard from you in the past days!" Rouge said. "Rouge I am fine, does G.U.N. have something for us to do?" Shadow asked. "They say that about a month ago a strange energy force came from somewhere and they have been tracking it for the past few days." Rouge responded.

"I will be over in a few minutes." Shadow said and clicked the thing off. Shadow walked over and I handed him the green Chaos Emerald. "I will be back soon." He said and then disappeared. I sat there for a few minutes and then out of nowhere, Lithia walks up.

"Poison, I have come here to tell you something." She said and I nodded. She took a breath and then said "Run." I stared wide eyed at the mobian cat and she said "You have to run now, don't use the Chaos Emerald, and just run. No super speed or your special quills. Head to Sorrow peek, now." Then she disappeared.

I got up and ran out the door and into the night, having no idea what I was running from.


	20. Friend or Foe

"Ah, Shadow. There you are." said the commander as I walked in. Rouge and Omega were already here. "Shadow! Where have you been?" Rouge asked as she ran over to him.

"Busy." Was all I said and Rouge frowned.

"**If I may say something, Shadow left to chase that hedgehog. Did you catch her?" **Omega asked. Shadow grunted.

"Ahem, if you're done socializing, we have tracked the strange energy force through Mobius. It first appeared two miles away from Mobotropolice then it went really fast towards the city. Not Sonic or Shadow fast, but still fast for a mobian. We have tracked it through the city. We recently found it heading to the west side and then about fifteen minutes ago, it stopped." The commander said.

"So does that mean that it is gone?" asked Rouge. The commander shook his head no and said "It is still here. We are picking up extremely weak signals but it looks like it is headed towards _Sorrow Lake_."

"**Can this just be a mobian with a Chaos Emerald?" **asked Omega. "No, that is not the energy that it is giving off, but we do know it has a Chaos Emerald." said the commander.

"So, you want us to go after it?" Shadow asked.

"No, I want you to get the Chaos Emerald and get _rid_ of It." said the commander. I nodded and then walked over to Rouge and Omega and then said "Chaos Control."

* * *

><p>"Shit Lithia." I said as I ran up the steep slope that leads to the top of the peek. "What am I even running from?" I asked myself.<p>

"Hey, Stripy!" I suddenly stopped and turned around. Scourge was running up the slope and was next to me in a matter of seconds.

"What do you want, Green Bean?" I asked.

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me Stripy."

"But you have stripes."

"And you're green."

Scourge didn't say anything and I knew I had won. "So what do you want?" I asked and Scourge smiled and said "I want to know how you can get away from slapping Shadow and then him not killing you."

I sat there staring at Scourge thinking, what the hell he is talking about. "Oh, I know what you mean. Well, for one I am a girl. Two I can paralyze his legs." Scourge backed up a step.

"And three, I have a Chaos Emerald, and I said something." Scourge smiled and said "I know, me and Fi were walking and we saw everything, even though we couldn't hear. But it was damn funny when you smacked him and then made him fall over."

"So what did you say?" he asked and I smiled and said "Scourge, I wonder how Rosy is doing right now?"

Scourge stared at me wide eyed and asked "How do you know about Rosy?" my smile got bigger and said "Well, I know lots of things. See people's deep secrets and sometimes memories. Like when you went super and your form was purple." I giggled and Scourge growled.

I held up my hands and said "Now, now. I was just giving my opinion. Don't need to go and attack the girl that knows deep dark secrets that she can tell _anyone_." Scourge just looked away and then I asked "Where is everyone else?"

"Somewhere." Scourge said. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when suddenly I felt a large amount of Chaos Energy and I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over to see Team Dark at the lake.

"I think you should go Scourge." I said but Scourge was already running off into the woods. I looked over and then suddenly Omega opened up and fired rockets towards this way. I clicked on my shoes and then zoomed away into the trees. I heard the explosion, but I kept running.

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead and I saw Rouge flying over me. Shit. I sped up and then it seemed to get darker.

I suddenly stopped not knowing where they were at. Then it came to me. Shadow is with them.

I held my Chaos Emerald in one hand and made my Chaos Energy in the other for light. I thought about Rouge and I put the Chaos Emerald away, but still had my Chaos Energy in one hand. Ready to turn into a Spear when I need it.

I listened and I heard the sound of leaves moving and I jumped out of the way of Rouge's spin kick attack. I shot a Chaos Spear at Rouge but it was intercepted by Omega as he shot a little missile. Suddenly I was kicked in the back and I fell forward.

It was almost completely black outside but when I looked up, I saw crimson red eyes. I jumped up and then was kicked back down by Rouge. I turned around and through a Chaos Spear at her but she moved out of the way.

I ran at her and tried a jump kick but, I was hit by a spin dash. Then a Chaos Spear and missiles were shot at me. I didn't have time to move and they hit me strait on. I landed a few feet away. I tried to get up but another round came at me. Then another.

I lay there on the ground, waiting for the next attack when suddenly a strong wind blew away the clouds that covered the sky and a faint light shined. Omega got there first fallowed by Rouge, and finnaly Shadow.

Shadow was holding a Chaos Spear but it disappeared when he saw me. I pushed myself up and leaned against a tree. Omega shot more missiles and rouge kicked stones over towards me.

Shadow looked too shocked to do anything but before the attacks hit me. Something really fast scoped me up and carried me through the woods leaving Team Dark, and Shadow behind.

I looked up at Scourge.

He cast a look back and then he made a turn out of the woods and I saw a really old house up ahead but he went right past it. I didn't see where he was taking me because I passed out. But even in my sleep, I wondered who was really my friend, and who was my foe.


	21. Happy Birthday

Shadow stared at where Poison had been. He couldn't move. He was just too shocked.

"We got to go report this to the com-" Rouge was cut off as she saw Shadow run after the blur. What surprised Rouge and Omega is that he was running faster than they have ever seen him.

Shadow ran out of the woods and fallowed the trail that Scourge had left. The ground was flattened and when Shadow passed over it, a small line of flames appeared. He didn't know that was Poison. If he knew… what would he have done?

"Shadow!" I looked over to see Sonic running up looking smug and he asked "Why are you in a hu-" "Scourge took Poison!" I yelled and Sonic's smile disappeared and he ran next to me. Sonic looked at the flames and said "uh, Shadow?"

"WHAT!" I snapped at Sonic. Sonic flinched and then said "never mind." I growled and continued to fallow the trail.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Stripy." I opened my eyes to see Scourge he put me down by a tree. I looked up at him and he said "I would take you to our base, but since you're a F.F."<p>

"It's okay." I said and stood up with the help of the tree. "Thanks Green Bean." I said and Scourge nodded and took off into the woods.

I sat there for who knows how long before Lithia sat down next to me. "Why did I tell you to run?" said Lithia and I nodded. "I told you because G.U.N. is tracking a signal off of you. Shadow did not know that was you until the clouds blew away."

I looked at Lithia and she continued. "You have energy coming off of you but without that energy, you could forget everything that happened to you when you were human, and it is also me. I am staying around you until it is time for me to go."

I nodded my head and then closed my eyes but then opened them again when Lithia said "I will take care of Sonic." I looked at her like crazy but then she made herself look like Fiona. "Does this look like the real Fiona?" she asked. I nodded and then she smiled and walked away from me and hopped into a tree.

Suddenly I saw a black and a blue blur racing towards us. "Hey Blue! Over here!" Lithia called and then jumped from tree to tree. Sonic went right past me fallowing Lithia. Shadow stopped a few feet away from me. He walked up close and I just looked at him.

He stood next to me and then need down and said "Poison, I didn't know that was you, I am sorry." Before he could move I jumped into his arms knocking him over and I said "Take me home." Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald but before he could say anything Sonic came back looking pale.

"What happened to you?" Shadow and I asked at the same time. Sonic glanced down and said "That wasn't Fiona. I don't want to talk about it." Then Sonic zoomed off kind of slow.

I giggled and Shadow asked "Did you know that wasn't Fiona?" I nodded and said "That was Lithia, my friend. She has a way of… doing things." Shadow smiled and said "Chaos Control."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Uh, Rouge?" <strong>asked Omega as they watched Shadow use Chaos Control and left.

Rouge couldn't believe what she had just seen. Shadow liked her? But, what about me? Rouge couldn't accept it. She turned to Omega and said "Let's go back to the base." Then Omega and Rouge flew off.

* * *

><p>Poison slept on her bed while Shadow went back to G.U.N.<p>

"Oh, Shadow. Where are the others?" asked the commander. Shadow didn't answer but instead he said "Commander, the energy is coming off of one of my…friends. She is no threat to anyone. She even is a Freedom Fighter."

The Commander stared at me and then he said "Even if she is a Freedom Fighter, is she a friend like Sonic or an actual friend." Shadow looked at the commander and said "More than Sonic will ever be."

The commander was quiet for a little bit and then said "Okay, we will abort the mission, but as soon as she causes trouble for us, she is gone." Then he walked away leaving Shadow behind.

"**Shadow."** Shadow turned around to see Omega and Rouge. "Shadow who was that girl?" asked Rouge.

"She is my friend." Shadow didn't want to tell them about him and Poison going out, yet. "Chaos Control." He said and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Poison woke up and looked around her room. It was early morning and she was hungry. Poison got out of bed and headed for the door until she stepped on a note. She picked it up and opened the envelope. She pulled out a card and opened it up.<p>

"Happy Birthday. From Lithia." Poison read out loud and then she realized she had forgotten about her own Birthday. A little piece of paper said that Lithia's present was that box over there. I walked over and left the card on the bed and walked over to the big box that was almost as tall as me.

I pulled open the top and found a bunch of fome peanuts. I shrugged and then jumped into the box and dug through the pink fome. I first found a Wii. Huh, but they don't have these in Sonic's world. I also found a PlayStation 3, a game cube and four Dsi's and a smaller box that was labeled games.

I also found another box that had a note attached to it. It said "Poison, be careful about this stuff." I picked up the box and placed it on my bed along with the other stuff. I walked back over to the box and jumped back in.

The last thing I found was a box labeled Movies.

"What the hell?" I poked my head out of the box to see Shadow walk in looking at the mess of fome peanuts and the random boxes covering my bed.

I hopped out of the box and walked over to Shadow. First I placed the box with movies down on my bed and then Shadow asked "What is all this stuff?" I held up the card and then Shadow said "Happy Birthday, but who sent you that stuff?"

"Lithia, the girl who scarred Sonic this morning." Shadow walked over and looked at the box labeled games.

I joined him and pulled the box open but I slammed it shut when I saw the first game. "What is it?" asked Shadow. I smiled and then pulled out the game and said "Nothing…"

Shadow tried to see what I was holding but I moved around him and said "I just got to go…" I walked for the door but Shadow said "What do you have?" now he was curious. "Damit Lithia… you knew this was going to happen." I said to myself and then Shadow blocked my exit and he held out his hand.

"I will let you see it, if you do not tell anyone about it and all of the crap in my room. Okay?" Shadow nodded and I flipped the game over to the back and slowly handed it to Shadow. When Shadow grabbed it I ran for the box and closed the top with me in it.

Everything was quiet until I heard knocking on the box. I opened it up to see Shadow looking at me with an expression that I couldn't read. "Yes?" I asked. Shadow held up the game and said "Where did you get this?"

The game was Shadow The Hedgehog for PlayStation 3. "Lithia gave it to me." Shadow stared at me and finally I said "Well, uh… you see Lithia, she went and… do you want to play it?" I asked. Shadow looked at me and said "I don't know…" he trailed off and I thought of an idea. "You know, in that game, you get to beet Sonic's ass.

Shadow handed me the game and said "Get it started, I will be back in a few minutes." Then he disappeared. I shrugged and grabbed the PlayStation 3 and the game and walked into the living room.


	22. A Bday Present

I sat in my living room just killing anything I see. I loved this game so much! And I have beaten it four times. I was Shadow and I picked a hand gun and a sniper pestle I kept shooting anything that moved. This reminds me when my friend Serein would play Zombies on Black-Ops. The only difference is if I lose, I don't go and blow up.

(Did is say black ops right? Sorry if I didn't. Oh, and we will meet the psycho Serein later.)

"Oh, shit. Stupid boss." I said to myself. "Where is my hacker friend when you need her the most." I asked. "Do you want her to come?" I paused the game and looked over my shoulder to see Lithia. "Uh, what do you mean?" I asked and stood up. Lithia had a strange look in her eyes.

"Do you want Serein to come?" she asked. I stared at Lithia like she was crazy. "I would like to see her, but I don't want to pull her out of her home. Wait! Is she going to die?" I asked. Lithia shook her head no and said "I know Serein, she is a _special_ friend." (Read the Envious Flower, you don't have to but it makes a little more since.)

I smiled and said "Thanks Lithia, when will she come?" I asked. Lithia smiled and said "It matters if you can get her to come. You have five minutes and then when that time is up, I will take you to see her." As confused as I was Lithia faded and then I thought I saw her start to laugh.

Suddenly Chaos Control appeared and Shadow came back holding a box. "Shadow I might have a friend come over." I told him and he asked "Will it be Metal or the others?" he asked as he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

"Nope, her name is Serein." _Crash! _I spun around to see Shadow had dropped the glass. He looked at me and asked "Serein, the Ninetales fox?" I stared at Shadow like he was crazy and I said "Um… I don't know." Shadow shook his head and then leaned down and began to pick up the glass.

"Two minutes." I heard Lithia say in my head. "Um, Shadow?" Shadow looked up and I said "I might be gone or something, but for only a little bit." Shadow stood up and dumped the glass into a trash can and asked "Where are you going?" I blinked a couple of times and said "I don't really know."

Shadow walked up and said "You are going to go somewhere that you don't know where, and possibly bring someone back?" I nodded and then Shadow asked "Can I go with you?" I was quiet for a second and then shrugged. Shadow frowned.

I sighed and said "I really don't know, Shadow. Can he Lithia?" I called out. Shadow stared at me with his usual stare. Lithia walked into the room and said "Time to go." I nodded and started to walk towards Lithia but Shadow grabbed my arm and held out a box. I grabbed the box and Shadow said "Happy Birthday." (Awww.)

I opened the box and found a necklace. It looked like Shadow the hedgehog symbol, you know, the one on the side of his bike? Only it was purple and black, Poison and Shadow. I looked it over and then hugged Shadow. "I will see you soon." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Shadow blushed and then Lithia said "Poison…now or never." I nodded and then Lithia made a bright light and we left.

* * *

><p>Shadow watched as Poison left with that cat, named Lithia…where have I heard that name before? Faint music played in the room and I turned to the TV where Poison had been playing…my game. I walked over and picked up a controller. I hit the continue and suddenly a fire ball was sent at my character, which was still me.<p>

I sat down and explored the controls and attacks. Surprisingly accurate when it comes to detail. Who the hell made this game?


	23. Serein the Pycho path

(This chapter is for LOLpop.)

I opened my eyes to see I was in Pearl City. I looked myself over and found myself in human form. I looked around for Lithia but I didn't see her. "Meow." I looked down to see a real cat that looked like Lithia. Minus the dress.

"Jade." She spoke. Anyone would have run off screaming talking cat, but I am not a normal person. Let's see, I have died once, beet Sonic and Scourge in a race, smacked the ultimate life form then made out, and then to top it all off, I know a talking cat…yup not normal.

"Am I dead in this world? Or supposed to be?" the cat nodded and I sighed. Suddenly Lithia stood up and said "Come on, you have until seven o'clock." I nodded and fallowed the cat through the street. It was unusually quiet for Pearl City, even at this time.

Lithia turned a corner and headed into a street. I recognized the street an new that Serein's house was the second to last house on the right. As we walked up to the house I could hear the downstairs TV blasting and I could hear Serein yelling her head off at the game.

Lithia flicked her tail and the door opened.

* * *

><p>"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled at the screen as a Nazi Zombie cam walking up. "Yah! Eat lead you soon of a bi-" I stopped in midsentence as my door opened and Lithia walked in fallowed by someone. I hit the pause button and at first I stared at the cat then turned to see the person was…<p>

"JADE!" I leaped from where I was on the couch and glomped Jade in a death hug. "Serein…I…can't…breathe!" she gasped as I let go. "How in the hell are you still alive!" I asked.

She pointed at the cat and I looked down at Lithia and said "I may not say this enough but, THANK YOU LITHIA THE BEST DAMN CAT IN THE WORLD!" I turned back to Jade and asked "Where have you been? I missed you like crazy and so did Dustin!" Jade looked at me she looked like she was going to break down into tears any minuet.

"How did I die?" she asked and I said "Uh, you fell out of a building. You tripped over a chair and fell out of a window." Jade's sadness was replaced with anger and she yelled louder than I have ever heard "THAT WAS A DAMN LIE! DUSTIN WAS REALLY A GREEN SCAR AND THAT LITTLE ***CENCOR*** PUSHED ME OUT THE WINDOW!" I took a step back.

My eye began to twitch and I turned to Lithia and said "Give me my fucking sword, my metal claws, my flame gun, or just a plain gun because I am going to hunt down that little son of a bitch and then I am-" I was cut off when Lithia spoke up. "That's not why we are here."

"Yah, why are you here?" I asked calming down. Jade looked at me and asked "I guess since you know Lithia, this won't be much of a shocker to you but I was wondering if you could come and visit for a little bit?"

I faced palmed and said "How is that a shocker? Of coerce I will come and visit! Where do you live now? What do you do? What have you been doing?" I trampled Jade with questions and she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Um, I live in a house, by myself, most of the time. I am live near a lake. I have a new boyfriend, who is kind of dangerous and Emo." I giggled and said "Please continue."

"I have a new group I am a part of, new friends, awesome gamming crap that I got from Lithia, and I live in Mobotropolice." I smiled and said "Well that sounds great I will have to come and- did you say Mobotropolice?"

Jade nodded and then I said "Got any proof?" Jade looked stumped at first then said "Are you any chance Serein the Ninetales fox?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Oh and here look at this." She said as she pulled out a necklace that was hidden under her shirt.

I looked at it and saw it was Shadow the hedgehog symbol. Only it had some purple in it too. "Read the back." She said and flipped the charm over. I read it over and said "Awww that is so cute! But who is gave it to you?" (You will get to see the back later.)

"Um, my Emo boyfriend Shadow the hedgehog." I stared at Jade and then slapped myself and said "I am sorry; I don't think I heard you say that right. SHADOW? THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM?" Jade nodded and then I smiled evilly. "It has been a while since our last, get together."

"Uh… I am not sure if you are… are you going to attack him?" Jade asked. I began to laugh and then I took in a sharp breath and glared at Jade and said "No, but at the first sign of him doing something that pisses me off, I maul him into shreds." Jade smiled and said "Well I think I bet you too it, about a month ago I paralyzed his legs for three hours."

"Aw, only three?" I asked and we both laughed. "Okay, so when are we going?" I asked Lithia and the cat said "In a couple of minutes but Jade needs to leave the room, now." I shrugged and pushed Jade into the kitchen and as I walked back to my game Dustin walked up to the open door and knocked on the frame.

Before he could say Hi, I through a book at the door and he had to move out of the way. "What the hell Serein?" he said and I snapped my head at him and said "Cut the crap Dustin! I know what you did to Jade!" I ran back to my couch and pulled of a cushion.

"What did I do?" he asked in a too innocent voice. I snapped my head at him and yelled louder than I have ever in my life "**YOU FUCKING PUSHED HER OUT OF THE WINDOW AND THEN JOINED THE GREEN SCARS!**" I went back to tearing my couch apart.

"Well now, I don't know who told you but you better keep your little mouth shut." He said and pulled out a knife. I stared at him and then laughed. "You are really threatening me?" Dustin nodded and I smiled.

Suddenly I had a gun in one hand and my sword in the other. "Where the hell did you get those?" Dustin asked as he backed up. "I keep weapons all over my house, but only I know where they are. I will give you the count of three to get out of my fucking house or I will first shoot you, then I will cut you up into little pieces and feed your remains to the hell hounds in my back yard."

I cocked my gun and aimed for Dustin's head. "One, two, three." He was already running away but I ran to the door and fired at least six shots. Only one hit him and it was in the leg. "Damn. Well he is not a zombie but it still felt good to shoot him." I said to myself and closed the door.

"Let's go!" I called and the Jade walked back in having an expression that I couldn't read. "Huh, looks like you picked something up from your, Emo hedgehog." I said and Jade rolled her eyes. Suddenly Lithia walked in dragging something in her mouth and I stared wide eyed as it turned out to be a Chaos Emerald. The red one too.

"A, Chaos Emerald!" I yelled and Jade picked it up and said "Yah, so what?" I stared at her and said "No, I am just used to seeing a Philosophers stone instead." Jade gave me a funny look and asked "Getting busy with your Palm Tree, have we?" I blushed and said "Oh, go screw your Emo hedgehog." This time Jade blushed and then she said "Chaos Control." And it worked we disappeared from my house and headed to Mobius.


	24. I'm Back!

Serein and I appeared in front of my house. "Okay this is my house." I said as I turn to find Serein…a Fox. She had nine tales, and wore a plain red shirt, no sleeves. She had skinny jeans and black shoes. She was a golden fox and she wore a necklace that was a silver chain with bright red stone. And she had a sword at her side. She had red eyes and had a scar going down the side of her face.

"I like you look." I said and she turned and looked me over and then smiled and said "Wow, a fan girl of Shadow?" my response was a face palm. "Let's just go inside." I said and we walked to the door but before I could turn the knob Serein spoke up and said "Who is playing Shadow the hedgehog for PlayStation 3?" I blinked and then said "You're good."

I opened the door and Serein bolted in and dived for the couch and hit the start button and started dominating the game. I giggled and she looked over her shoulder and said "What?" "Nothing! It was just funny when you dived in and-" _knock, knock._

I walked to the door and pulled it open to find Zero. "Hi, come on in!" I moved out of the way so he could walk in but as soon as he saw Serein he walked back outside. Serein hadn't noticed him yet. "Something wrong Zero?" Zero shook his head and walked inside.

"Who is that?" Serein called without taking her eyes off of the game. "He is my friend Zero the hedgehog." Serein's ear twitched and she paused her game and looked over her shoulder. "Is that Metal Sonic?" she asked. Before I could answer Serein stood up and smiled evilly. "You never answered my question, what is the-" Zero ran out the door.

I turned to look at her and asked "What happened there?" Serein looked at me and said "I have been in Mobius before, and let's just say, I left a reputation behind." I nodded and then Sonic called from the sidewalk. "Hay, Poison is you alright? I just saw Metal Sonic fly off?"

"Who is Poison?" asked Serein. I pointed to myself. She nodded and then asked "Can I go and scare Sonic?" she made puppy dog eyes and I nodded. Suddenly she pulled out her sword and jumped out the window.

"HOLY SHIT SEREIN!" I heard Sonic yell and suddenly there was a sonic boom. "GET BACK HERE SONIC! I STILL OWE YOU A BEET DOWN FROM HERTING MY FRIEND ENVY!"

I shrugged and then walked upstairs and headed to my room. I walked down the hall and then opened my room to find Shadow asleep on my bed. Or I think he is asleep. He was sitting up and had his eyes closed. I walked over and then he opened his eyes. "Your back." He said and I nodded and sat down next to him.

"What was that yelling I heard?" I looked at him and said "Well, it was ether Metal, or Sonic." "Why." He asked and I smiled and said "Metal walked inside and then ran out when Serein started to ask him a question and then she jumped out the window and chased Sonic to who knows where."

Shadow didn't say anything. I looked over Shadow and saw the Felidae book next to him. "So what page are you on?" Shadow looked at the book and then to me and said "I finished the book." I rolled my eyes and asked "What did you think of it?"

Shadow shrugged and said "It was a little confusing but it was a good book." I smiled and kissed Shadow on the cheek.

Suddenly the door down stairs bust open and me and Shadow heard Sonic yelling "Poison! Stop the psycho chick!" I rolled my eyes and climbed off of the bed and walked down stairs to see Sonic was tied up and lying on the floor. Serein was tightening the rope and was holding her sword at Sonic's face.

"Serein get off of Sonic." I said and walked over. She gave sonic the two finger sign and said "I am watching you hedgehog." She got off and then hopped over the couch and started the game back up. I leaned down and asked "What did you do to piss her off."

Sonic looked up at me and said "When we first met, I attacked her cross player friend and then she never forgave me." I nodded and started to untie the ropes and then Shadow came down and walked over to Sonic. "Don't say anything." Sonic warned.

"Shadow?" Shadow turned around to see Serein looking at him. Serein suddenly launched herself across the room and had knocked Shadow over and she said "You better take good care of Poison." Shadow growled and then Serein got off of him and I faced palmed.

Sonic had left already and it was like…11:30. "Serein save the game when you're done, I am going off to bed." I said and started to walk upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Okay!" I called after Poison. Shadow started to walk up the stairs after her but I said "Shadow, I promise you that if you break Poison's heart, I will never forgive you, and I will make sure that you will feel her pain only ten times as worse." I couldn't see Shadow but I know he heard me.<p>

I played for a couple of more hours and then I clicked of the game, I had a strange feeling I was being watched. I looked around and then walked to the door and outside. I crept around the house and I saw a small machine staring into the window. No mistaking who it was from. Eggman.

I walked up behind it and grabbed the propeller and spun it around and growled. "I remember what you did Eggman. If you get anywhere near Poison I will do what I did last time only much worse." Then I sliced the thing in half.

Somewhere a really fat man that looked like a gaint egg, had almost wet his pants. (XD)


	25. A Change in Plans

"POISON!" I woke up to my name being called. I lifted my head off of my pillow and rubbed my eyes. What was Serein yelling about? I got up and walked to the door but it suddenly swung open and Serein sprinted in knocking me over. "Serein, if you beat the Shadow the hedgehog game, just do a different version." I said and then suddenly I was picked up and tossed onto my bed.

Serein was gasping for breath and trying to talk at the same time. "Poison…do you…..know…..how close…we are… to…Gasp!" Serein almost fell over onto the floor. Serein sat on my bed. I stared at her like she was crazy. "How close to what?" I asked and Serein stopped taking deep breaths and said "Genesis." I suddenly froze up at the thought and Serein fell over onto the bed.

"How close are we?" I asked. Serein was quiet for a second then said "Well, that skunk that I can never remember his name already has tricked Sonic and has giving it to the creepy wizard and Minas concert is tomorrow night." I thought about to night and then an Idea formed in my head.

"Tomorrow night, to…night, Tonight Tonight!" Serein sat up and said "No tomorrow night." I looked at her and said "No, the song Tonight Tonight. We could just get a bunch of random songs from our would and get Mina to play them instead of that random crap."

"Wait, what about creepy wizard bat guy?" I thought about that and then Serein said "Maybe we could keep him busy." I nodded and then said "Grab some paper and right down any kind of party music, NOW!" I screamed and we both ran out of the room to get paper.

* * *

><p>Poison and I had Chaos control to the Freedom Fighters base where Mina was practicing her music and we bust through the door and ran down the hall to fine her room. It wasn't hard because we could hear that song.<p>

We walked up to the door and Poison knocked but they didn't hear it. I rolled my eyes and then I slammed on the door. The music stopped and Ash came to the door. He looked pissed.

"What do you wa-" I pushed passed him and walked up to Mina and handed the papers. She grabbed the papers and read through the songs passing them to the other members. "Why did you give us these?" she asked and then Poison spoke up.

"Because we wrote them but we can't sing and we were wondering if you would like to sing them. You can have them." Mina looked at one of the songs and then one of her band members spoke up and he said "I like this one." then they all found one they liked and then Poison and me waved good bye and Ash slammed the door after we left.

We waited about twenty minutes before a song started up, and thank god it wasn't that stupid Nicole song! Yay!

"Now, what do you want to do?" Poison asked and I stopped. "I don't know…I kind of want to go and scare someone, but Sonic probably told the Freedom Fighters that I am here so…" I shrugged and Poison was quiet for a minute then she smiled and said "How fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast but not as fast as Sonic, or you." Poison smiled again and said "Chaos Control." Then she grabbed hold of my arm and we left.

* * *

><p>We appeared at Sorrow Peek. "Were here!" I said and Serein looked around. "Nice place, but why are we here?" she asked and I turned around and looked into the trees and yelled "HEY, GREEN BEAN! I WAN'T TO RACE YOU!" I waited and nothing happened.<p>

"Poison…who is green bean…Scourge?" Serein asked and I nodded. "Let me try… HEY, SNOT! I WANT A REMACH! THIS TIME I AM GOING TO BEET YOUR ASS DOWN INTO THE DIRT!" nothing again.

Serein tapped her foot and then had an evil smile and I put my hands over my ears and said "Okay, you can yell now." Serein closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"**SNOT YOU PANSY! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GET ENVY AND WE BOTH BEET YOUR ASS DOWN SO HARD THAT YOU WILL TURN PINK LIKE ROSY? I WANT A REMACH! AND I WILL KICK YOUR ANTI-ASS AGAIN!"**

I opened my eyes slowly to find that Serein wasn't there anymore. And what made me want to hit her was that way in the distance a green blur was running up at supersonic speed.

"Poison?" I looked over in the trees to see Shadow walking out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I didn't have time to answer because Shadow saw Scourge coming and he got in front of me and held a Chaos Spear.

Scourge stopped about six yards away and he looked pissed. Shadow raised his Chaos Spear and Scourge held up his hands and said "Hay! You called me here!" Shadow looked at me and I shrugged. "Now who said they wanted to kick my ass? Because I will be the one kicking your ass."

"Weeeeee!" Shadow and I turned to see Serein was flung off of a vine and jump kicked Scourge. Scourge landed seven feet way. He got up and turned and yelled "Whoever did that get ready to have you're a- Oh no." Serein pulled out her sword and it glistened in the light. She pulled it close to her face and then swung it so fast that you could hear it.

"Oh Scourgy-poo!" Serein copied Rosy's voice and then I turned to Shadow but I could hear Serein and Scourge fighting.

"So, what are you doing out here?" I asked Shadow. He took his eyes off of the battle and turned to me and said "I was tracking an energy signal for G.U.N. that is similar to a Chaos Emerald, and I have found it." He looked back to the battle and said "It is coming off of Serein."

"That would be her necklace, and if you want to live or at least won't be traumatized, then don't touch It." I said remembering the time, when I was human, she still had the necklace and I tried to ouch it and I ended up being through into a pool.

Shadow and I watched as Serein through her sword like a spear and it grazed Scourge's arm. Scourge did a spin dash and hit Serein in the back. Serein jumped and did a spin kick but missed. Scourge did a U-turn and did a homing attack. Serein didn't move but instead held up her hands around her necklace and all of her Tails stood out and suddenly a red shield appeared and when Scourge hit it he yelled and landed on the ground.

I looked away as his body went through many spasms and Shadow eyed the necklace and said "I believe it when you say she really likes that necklace." I nodded and walked over to Scourge and poked him with a stick.

"Son of a bitch…" he said as he sat up. "Are you done?" I asked Serein who was sitting on the ground. She looked up and nodded. "Uh, Green Bean? I would run." Scourge got up and looked at me and I said "The Freedom Fighters might have picked up Serein and her magical shield and I am still keeping you secret that you're here." Scourge was already speeding away.

"So Shadow, do you have to go back to G.U.N.?" I asked. Shadow nodded and then said "Chaos Control." I looked at Serein and asked "Do you want to spar?" Serein nodded and tossed her sword aside and we began.


	26. The Dream

I ran as fast as I could up Sorrow peek. I didn't know why I was running and my shoes wouldn't turn on. But it was dark and I kept on hearing someone laugh.

"Poison!" someone called my name from up ahead and I ran faster. As I made it to the top I saw Serein at the edge of the cliff. Suddenly there was a blur and she was gone. I ran to the edge and looked over but gasped. The cliff was way higher than normal and way at the bottom was large spikes. Then in the spikes were the remains of mobians.

There was Sonic, Scourge, Sally, Amy, Nicole, Bunnie, Metal, TD, Metal Knux, and more. I fell backwards then started to stand up and turn but a dark figure blocked my path. In both of its hands made me gasp. In one was Lithia and in the other was Serein. Both were knocked out. The thing through them aside and then started to walk towards me. I could only make out a few details.

It had blood red eyes. It was in the shape of a hedgehog, and it had something around its neck. The thing raised a hand and a red light began to appear into an energy ball. I backed up but almost lost my balance as I got to the edge of the cliff. "Hedgehog priority one." it said and it took aim but didn't fire because something had knocked it over. Shadow.

Shadow stood in front of me as the thing got back up. Shadow did a spin dash but the thing caught him and slammed him into the ground in the other direction. Suddenly it had a gun and pointed at Shadow who was getting up. "No!" I screamed and there was a flash and a gun shot.

I opened my eyes and saw that Shadow was on the ground, not moving. I ran forward but suddenly I was smacked at the side of my head and I fell back. I blinked a couple times and then I felt a hand grab me by the throat and pick me up. I tried to pull the hand off but it was to strong and it felt metal. It walked to the edge of the cliff and held me over the edge.

"Poison Light the hedgehog, you will meet the same fate as the others and Jade Light." It said and then the hand let go. I screamed as I fell closer and closer. It all felt too familiar. Falling into the pit of my death, again. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the sharp spikes pierce me.

Suddenly I felt safe and warm and I opened my eyes.

I was being pressed against something soft. I looked around and saw I was in my room. Then I looked up to see Shadow with a worried face. "Shadow, you're okay." I said and Shadow smiled and said "You were having a nightmare. Serein couldn't wake you so she hunted me down and got me." I smiled and hugged Shadow. How Serein found him I will never know…

I looked at the clock and it said 1:45 A.M. "You came out here this late?" I asked and Shadow nodded. "Thanks, I am fine now." _Click_. Shadow and I turned and looked at the door. It was locked. Serein? What are you planning? Shadow turned back to me and said "If you're okay, I will back to my house and see you later." I nodded and let go of Shadow and he walked over to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't work.

Shadow just stopped and reached for his green Chaos Emerald. "Where did my Chaos Emerald go?" he asked himself and I said "You can use mine." I felt for my Chaos Emerald but it was gone too. Instead I found a note and opened it up to see a picture of Serein smiling and it said "Sorry need your Chaos Emeralds for something, have fun!" I faced palmed and held out the note for Shadow to read.

He took the note and read it and then crumpled it up and through it on the ground. I realized that there wasn't a window in my room and Shadow was stuck here because both off us were worried that if we got the door open, what would be on the other side. Knowing Serein, it might be explosives or a bunch of knives ready to be shot at us.

Shadow stood there with his eyes closed thinking about something and I was fucking tired but I wasn't going back to sleep until I fixed this. I walked over to Shadow and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me and I grabbed his arm and said "You will have to sleep her tonight unless you want to take your chances with the other side of the door?" Shadow glanced at the door and then he walked over to the bed and I fallowed.

This was kind of awkward and Shadow knew it too. I leaned down and pulled out some spare pillows from under the bed and I placed them on the bed. I climbed into bed and then felt Shadow too. I clapped my hands and the lights went out. "Night." I said and Shadow made a soft noise and the room went quiet.

* * *

><p>I opened Poison's door and saw them asleep in her bed. I smiled and tossed both the Chaos Emeralds in one hand. Poison needs someone. I am surprised that she hasn't slipped away into insanity with everything that has happened in her life, but now she has the Freedom Fighters, Shadow, me, and Lithia to help her through.<p>

I gently closed the door and smiled. They really thought I would booby-trap the halls? Well it is a good thing that they did…I rapped my tails around the two emeralds and walked back to my room casting one glance at the door and then I walked to my bed and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	27. Serein finds Out

I blinked my eyes open and then sat up. What time was it? I glanced at the clock and almost freaked! It was four o'clock! How in the hell did I sleep so late…

I better get Poison up. I wonder if she is up. I hoped out of bed, almost tripping over my tails and I opened my door. I walked to Poison's door and opened it up to see that she was still asleep and Shadow was gone. I walked into the room and crept close to Poison and yelled "TIME TO GET UP!"

Poison jolted awake and then swung at me but missed. "Serein! God Damit! Don't do that!" I smiled and then said "Here, I hope you had a fun night." I handed her Chaos Emerald and she swiped it and smacked my head. "Don't do that again Serein." She said.

"I don't see why not, Shadow didn't even try to unlock the door and leave. And I will tell you a secret…I didn't booby-trap the halls." I said and Poison looked at me and then I got another smack to the head. Poison pulled the covers off and climbed out of bed. "Wow, I slept in that late?" she said as she looked at her clock.

"I just got up so we both did." I said and walked to the door. I walked down the stairs while Poison went to the bathroom. As I walked down I heard two voices. I grabbed my Necklace and turned invisible and silently walked down. In the living room was Shadow and he was talking to a machine.

I looked closer at the machine and saw it belonged to that fat man. I cracked my knuckles and got ready to attack it but I stopped when I heard there conversation.

"Shadow what have you found out about, them?" Eggman asked. Shadow blinked a couple of times and then said something too quietly for me to hear.

"What do you mean!" asked Eggman. My eye twitched and I got closer but not to close. Shadow began quietly then he raised his voice just a bit "-Spy on Poison and Serein." Before Eggman could say anything a sword went through the machine and it landed on the ground. It was still on but I was pissed like crazy.

Shadow held a Chaos Spear and I let go of my necklace and turn visible again. Shadow didn't show any sign of what he was thinking and that pissed me off even more.

"Poison had told me something about those machines before but I wasn't paying attention. Now I wish I did." I said and walked closer to Shadow.

"I won't tell Poison this, but I won't lie ether. You need to leave Shadow, before she sees this. If she comes down and sees that and you in the same room, I won't help you." I said and pulled my sword out of the machine. Shadow didn't move at first but then he lowered his Chaos Spear and I through him his Chaos Emerald.

"I don't know if I should hit you or Eggman, but you have no idea what you are doing Shadow, Poison has been through more than I have seen anyone go through. She has stared Death in the face more than once. And it surprises me that she is able to stay sane. If I was in her place I would feel if the world meant nothing to me." I growled.

"Shadow, I don't know what to do but you need to get out now." I said almost screaming it. Shadow blinked but didn't move. "I hate you Shadow, but Poison loves you. I…I just can't…Go away." I said and started to walk up stairs but stopped in my tracks as Poison was at the top. Shit…


	28. OMG

I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs. I don't know what Serein was expecting for us to do last night. We aren't that deep in the- My thoughts were broken when I heard Serein almost yelling at someone. I walked to the top of the stairs and took one step but Serein was walking up stairs and her face went from being angry to scared and sad.

She turned and clonked her head against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Okay…that is different. I walked down and saw Shadow looked…well like Shadow. No expression. I tapped on Serein's shoulder and asked "Is something wrong?" Serein looked up and her face changed from depressed to her evil face.

"Nope! I was just going to go and take some tar and feathers, and rope. And then I was going to go to Sonic's house with Tails and then you can guess the rest." She said and smiled, but even I could tell something was wrong, but I will ask her later.

I looked down at the floor and saw something black and sticky. I leaned down and asked "Is this Oil?"

Serein now just noticing the oil leans down to and then I saw her sword and said "What did you cut?" she looked at her sword and then I noticed that her tails were twitching. "Yes, I did cut something. I was just having a little fun."

Before I could ask her what exactly she cut, Serein leaped up and yelled "I must go. I need to go find Tails an commence with the pranking." Then she bolted out of the house yelling for Tails.

I rolled my eyes and watched her go, but as she ran she cast a glance back and…was she crying?

* * *

><p>I ran through Mobotropolice looking for my Fox buddy. Let's see, he might be in his workshop. I was like Tails older sister or something…I don't know what it is but he makes me feel calm. I mean I don't love him, I am like twenty and he is twelve. Maybe it's because we are both foxes with multiple tails?<p>

The first time me and Tails met was when I was about to push Sonic into a lake and Tails had shot me in the back with a ray thing that he made. Then when I turned around to face him it was total shock. I was wearing a mask and a cloak. So he couldn't make out any details. Mistaken for the D.E.L. he tried to attack again while flying.

Tails had knocked into me and knocked the mask off. Being a fox in a dark cloak didn't help a thing. When Tails came back for another tackle I had swung my sword and had cut my cloak and had rapped my tails around him. That's when Tails stopped fighting.

Ever since that day, Tails and I have been best friends since. But today wasn't a happy get together. I saw Tails workshop and I didn't even bother with the door. I jumped through the open window and landed on the couch startling the young fox.

"Serein!" he yelled and flew off of a chair that he was sitting at beside a desk. I only got time to sit up before I was knocked back down by a little fur ball. "Hi Tails." I said.

"What are you doing here?" I sat up and looked at Tails and asked "Sonic hasn't told you?" Tails shook his head and I said "Poison invited me over. We are really good friends."

"Hey, Tails! Anyone home?" Sonic called from the other side of the door. I smiled evilly and hid behind the couch and Tails walked to the door. "Hi Sonic." Tails said and I heard Sonic walk in and sit down on the couch.

"You will never guess who I saw." Sonic said and Tails asked "Was it Serein?"

"Yah how did you-" Sonic was cut off as I kicked the couch over and it fell on top of the blue hedgehog.

"Hi Sonic!" I yelled and then watched as Sonic pulled himself out from under the couch. "Hi Serein." He said as he pulled himself up and walked to a chair but kept his eyes on me in case I push it over too. I grabbed the couch and pulled it back into its original position.

"Um, Sonic, Tails? Have you guys seen little spy robots flying around? Because I have destroyed two. They are from Eggman." Tails and Sonic looked at each other and Sonic said "We have seen them before; they were spying on us when Poison and she shot it with a Chaos Spear."

Tails then said "That was the day Amy beat us into the wall." Tails then rubbed the back of his head remembering the pain.

"Why?" I asked and then Tails gave Sonic a death glare and said "Because Sonic had to tamper with love and made me help." Sonic smiled and said "Yah, never do that again, I nearly lost some limbs running away from Shadow that one night." My ears twitched and I turned to Sonic and asked "Why was Shadow chasing you?"

Sonic glanced at Tails and then said "It's kind of a long story; you might want to sit down." I shrugged and sat next to Tails.

"Okay so Poison looks a lot like Shadow and she pretended to be him to trick Eggman for some reason. Shadow found out and then the next day he came looking for her here. Shadow was about to shoot me with a Chaos Spear when suddenly Poison jump kicks him and then I grab her and speed off. Shadow chases us and then Poison fires something at him that paralyzed his legs. Then I took his Chaos Emerald and left." Sonic said and then out of nowhere Nicole comes up and walks in holding something.

Holy shit it was my necklace. I leap up and grabbed the necklace and said "OMG where did you find it?" Nicole blinked and said "It was outside on the ground. By Tails window." I thanked her again and then she said "Sonic, what are you talking about?"

"Why Shadow was chasing me that day by the lake." Nicole nodded and then said "Oh yah, I remember the things they said to each other in the woods." Sonic looked confused and Nicole repeated every word for word.

There was a loud snap and everyone turned to Serein who was cracking her knuckles and she said "That Emo hedgehog is got a death wish." Tails scooted a little way from me and I growled.

"But then Poison went to apologize for what she said and Sonic dragged me along and we fallowed her. Sonic and I hid in the trees and watched as they talked and then Sonic made me make some fake wind so they would get closer and they ended up kissing." Tails said and then looked at Sonic.

"But something happened when none of us where there and then she came and found Bunnie and she got Sally, Amy and me and we talked. Amy went and got Sonic and Tails and then Poison after finding out that Sonic and Tails set them up, she left. Then later Shadow was in my house along with Poison and Amy. Amy had knocked him into a wall and he shot a big Chaos Spear at Amy but Poison pushed her out of the way and took the shot instead." Nicole passed for breath and the continued.

"Amy started to freak out but Shadow came over and took the exes Chaos Energy and then he refused to leave Poison until she was awake. She apparently left somewhere and Shadow went looking for her."

"Then I confronted Shadow and told him about what Tails and I did and he chased me through Mobotropolice yelling things that I can't repeat, and he was blazing with Chaos Energy. Then I found Poison and she talked to him and I ran off. Later by the Lake of Rings I saw Shadow and Poison lying on the ground. Poison was asleep but Shadow wasn't. He threatens me and I left leaving the two love birds alone. Now they are going out." Sonic said and then everyone looked at me.

I slowly pulled out my sword and walked for the door. "Serein, where are you going?" asked Tails kind of scared. I looked back at the three and said "I am going to go and ***Censor* **that son of a bitch, until he begs for mercy."

"Why?" they all asked and then I told them all about this morning. I started to walk out when Tails ran up and said "I don't think you should do that. One Shadow is stronger than Sonic,-" I cut Tails off and said "I beet Scourge into the ground, two days ago and don't you guys remember when we first meet? Remember Anti-Tails?" I said and Tails and Sonic cast each other a glance and Tails winced at the memory.

"What about Poison?" I stopped and face Nicole. For once, I Serein didn't know what I should do.

"I don't know I would be thinking better if _he_ was here." I said and all three glanced away. Tails walked up and said "Serein, I think you shouldn't go and attack Shadow, Poison might just break. With everything that has happened to her and as you said, we don't know."

"But we will watch out for her and make sure that Egghead doesn't hurt or spy on her anymore." Sonic said and then Nicole said "I will watch the city sensors for any machines and we will tell the rest of the Freedom Fighters to watch Shadow." I nodded.

"Oh, Nicole?" I asked and she looked up and I said "Will you be at the concert tonight?" she nodded and I said "I will look out for you, bye!" then i turned and walked out the door.

I left the house and headed for the secret spot at the lake of rings I had found. It was a hallow tree that leads to a hole. I had fallen down the hole and had found a cave under the lake and a small pool was there.

When I got to the tree I looked around and then climbed inside and crawled through the hole as I crawled through I heard Lithia say "A little something for you birthday tomorrow. But, please don't go and blow stuff up with him." Him?

And then there was a flash coming from the cave and I stopped crawling and my eyes opened wide and listen for any noise. I crawled so slowly that I could hear my heart and when I reached the opening I peeked around the corner. Then I almost broke into tears.


	29. OMG 2

It has been two days. Two days since Mina's concert and what sucked is that I couldn't find the bat guy so she had played that song about Nicole, and Serein has disappeared. I haven't seen her since she ran out the door to go see Tails. She probably went home. And back to kicking the Green Scar's ass.

Right now I am just sitting at home working on origami. Shadow has gone and disappeared and I have no way to find Metal and the others. And Green Bean has moved in to a different location. Sonic and Sally are on their date tonight. Yup…really board.

Finally making up my mind I head upstairs to see if any of the things Lithia gave me can be fun. I walked down the hall and headed into my room. I looked around and spotted the boxes stacked in the corner. I walked over and started looking through them, until I came to a small box.

The box was plain. Just a brown cardboard box. I pulled the tape of and pulled it open to reveal, two Chaos Emeralds. They both shined and I picked them up and examined them. The white and dark blue Chaos Emerald. I through the box in the corner and it bounced off of the ground and something fell out.

I walked over and picked up a couple of Sonic comics. Number 230 and 231. I rolled my eyes and tossed them on my desk. I looked at the sparkling gems one more time then I placed them in my quills.

Still bored I walked back down the stairs. With nothing else to do, I made up my mind to go for a run. I took a sip of my drink and then closed the door behind me and took off towards the Lake of Rings. As I ran thoughts past in my mind. Mainly about Geniuses.

We would need help. Maybe I can stop Sally from being robotized… I slowed down and then stood still thinking about what I had just said. I shook my head and continued to the lake only walking.

It was dark out and a full moon was high in the sky. The stars danced in the night sky and I watched them shine. Then, just then I saw a shooting star streak through the sky. I gasped and then closed my eyes and thought of a wish.

I wish that, I wish that I could see Dustin and find out why he killed me. I then opened my eyes. The lake came into view and as I got closer, I saw Sally and Sonic across the water. I didn't bother waving Hi. I picked a spot on the ground and sat. as I sat down fireflies flew out and hovered over the crystal waters.

"Poison?" I blinked and turned my head around to see Serein walking with someone. She said something and then left them and walked over and bent down and asked "What are you doing out here?" I looked at my friend and said "Enjoying the view, what are you doing here and where have you been?"

Serein giggled and then whispered in my ear and then she turned to her companion and waved for them to come over. As the person got closer I could see a gray fox with purple eyes. They had a black outfit that looked familiar and one big fluffy tail. As they stood next to Serein I realized who it is and said "So Lithia?" Serein smiled.

"Yup Lithia did me a favor and brought him here! Poison meet Envy the fox!

(Envy is not an important character so he will be in the story some more but I am not going into detail on how he and Serein met. But he comes from a crossover story, he died in that one and Lithia brought him back. Yay!)

"Hello." I said and waved Hi. Envy waved back giving the same look that says I don't really care. "Well Poison I will see you later, Envy and I have to go and _say Hi_ to Sonic." Serein said and Envy cracked his knuckles and they walked off.

I looked back to the lake and saw Sally and Sonic were leaving. I shied and then played with the grass. Most mobians were headed off to bed, except a few who were up to no good. My eyes closed and I lie down and listen to the soft sounds of the night.

"Oh, Shadow! Look at the lake!" my eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Rouge and Shadow walking beside the lake. Now, if I was a normal girl I would have walked right up to them and started a bitch fight with Rouge, but once again I am not normal. I just sat there and watched.

"**Shadow?" **I turned around to see Omega and I said "Ah, no. I am Poison Light. Shadow is over there with Rouge." Then I pointed to them. Omega looked at them and then back to me and said **"Shadow's friend?"**

I nodded and he said **"As mobians call it, girlfriend? One he likes in a certain way in which he has the desire to love you?"** I blinked and then said "Well, yes. Only he doesn't hang around me very often."

"**You know Poison light, that Rouge the bat envies you." **I looked at Rouge and Shadow and said "Well I do now." Suddenly I thought of something and asked "Omega, do you know about the Death Egg?" the robot nodded. "Can I tell you something that you won't tell to G.U.N.?" The robot was quiet for a minute and then nodded.

"The Egg Dome is the Death Egg, but I only want you to tell Rouge and Shadow when you feel an earthquake in the next few days, okay?" I asked and Omega said **"Mission understood." **

"No Omega, this is not a mission, it is a favor." I said smiling and then Omega said **"Favor understood." **I laughed and then Omega said **"Goodbye Poison Light, we will meet again." **Then he walked off towards Rouge and Shadow. I sat there for a few more minutes before I walked off into the city, only to find a party going on by a house that said "Anyone can come."

I shrugged and walked to the house. Many mobians I didn't know were there and I even saw a few I did know. Then I suddenly felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned to see a couple of drunken hedgehogs that looked really familiar. "I remember you…you were at the bowling alley with that echidna and Shadow."

My eyes widen and one said "Yah, we never got to have our fun." I growled and then they circled me. I became a little worried and I prayed to god that someone would come and help. The hedgehogs began to lead me towards the garage where no one was at.

During this time, Poison had forgotten about her Chaos Emeralds.

The hedgehogs opened the garage and two stayed outside, while three took me inside and shut the door behind them. I was so scared at the time that I had forgotten all about my fighting techniques and my quills. I backed up towards the wall and shrunk down.

The hedgehogs got closer and held knives. Help was my only thought.

* * *

><p>Someone walked through the party looking for his two companions that had got lost in the crowd. "Where the hell did they go?" he asked himself and then he walked around to the front of the house and spotted two familiar hedgehogs. The ones from the bowling alley.<p>

They were drunk and I could tell that they were hiding something in there so I got closer and heard them say "I can't wait for our turn, that hedgehog girl thinks that she can act all cool around Shadow and she is such a fan girl that she almost looks related to him."

Suddenly one hedgehog was pressed into the garage and held by the neck. The other backed away and I said "Where is she!" he gasped and yelled "In there!" and he pointed to the garage and I through him on the ground and grabbed the bottom of the door and pulled it open to see Poison on the ground holding off a hand. A brown hedgehog was trying to cut her and I snapped.

I zoomed forward and spin dashed the hedgehog through the wall. One came up and stabbed me from behind, or tried to.

The knife just broke and I turned and kicked the hedgehog in the face and then punched him in the stomach. I turned to the last one and slammed him against a wall and held him up by the neck and then grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the ground.

I suddenly turned back to Poison and ran over and helped her off of the ground. She had her eyes barley open.

I picked her up and walked out the garage and then looked down at her. She had been cut and she was bruised but once again I came just in time to make sure that they didn't rape her, Thank God!

"Hey! We have been looking for you!" I looked over my shoulder as my friends ran up but stopped at the sight of Poison. I didn't need to answer because they saw the hedgehogs. "Help Poison, we will teach them a lesson." I nodded and ran away from the party herring the hedgehogs yell for mercy.

When I was a good distance away I stopped and then pressed my watch and Changed back to my Metal Sonic form and flew off. While in the air I looked down and saw the Lake of Rings and Shadow the Hedgehog talking with his team. "Where were you?" I asked silently to myself and flew off faster leaving a faint streak behind me that caught Shadow's eye.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I made you think it was Shadow! Nope! It was Zero! I really liked this chapter a lot and if the Tails doll and Metal Knuckles don't kill the hedgehogs Serein and Envy will after Metal tells them and after he deals with a black and red hedgehog. <strong>


	30. In the Hospital

A red and black hedgehog? Envy thought to himself. This morning Envy and Serein had gone to Poison's house where they had found a robot Sonic and he had told Serein and Envy what had happen. Serein went to tell the rest of the Freedom Fighters, and she had sent him to look for a red and black hedgehog named Shadow.

Wow, someone he had never met, in an unfamiliar place, in the middle of nowhere. Some job, thanks Serein…

He sighed and continued running through the woods. Serein had given him something called a Chaos Emerald, only it was a fake. It was just to draw him out.

"Hay dark and Emo hedgehog! Come on out!" I called and waited. Nothing. Let's see. Envy pulled out a list for things for him to yell to draw out the hedgehog, Serein had given it to him.

"Let's see… MARIA ROBODNIK SURE IS STUPID!" I yelled. I saw movement in the trees and smiled. The list worked… let's see…no, no, no, Ah Ha!

"I AM GOING TO SCREW YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" (That one was not on the list!) I yelled and suddenly a green spear was shot out of the trees and I side stepped it. A black hedgehog with red stripes stepped out of the trees.

"Are you Shadow the hedgehog?" I asked. He through another spear, but he was fighting out of anger so I did a back flip and dodged it again.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled and I held up the fake Chaos Emerald and said "The one and only, Envy the fox. Serein had sent me here to find you." I said and this time a spear had hit me. I fell over and my arm was bleeding. I snapped my head up and when Shadow stood over me I kicked him in the jaw and leaped away.

He growled and before he could attack I dropped the Emerald and held my hands up. "As much as I would love to kick your ass, your girlfriend is in the hospital." Shadow stopped walking towards me and stared wide eyed and then said "You're lying!"

I smiled and said "Maybe I am and maybe I am not. But this Metal Sonic person was really pissed. Serein also said that if you do really love her you would go after her… Did something happen between you two? Like maybe a lie?" I said getting cocky. Shadow flinched and my smile got bigger.

"She is a nice person and if I didn't have Serein, I would take her away from you. But you Shadow…" my smile disappeared and I became serious.

"I heard you're the ultimate life form, and she is the girl for you. You need to get your ass over there and protect her, just like I do for Serein. And if the ultimate life form can't take care of his girl, than maybe you're not the ultimate." I then got up from the ground and said "Don't use that Chaos Emerald, it is a fake."

Then I took off running as fast as I could witch was almost as fast as that blue hedgehog but I couldn't beat him in a race. Even if he ran backwards blind folded.

I took off over the horizon and headed back to find Serein.

* * *

><p>I sat in Poison's hospital room pacing back in forth. She should be out by tonight, but right now she is asleep. Metal Sonic was in sleep mode and in his hologram form.<p>

His friends, who I guess are TD and Metal Knux, were down in the hospital garden. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were aware of this but they only stayed a little bit until I sent them away.

Then Lithia won't come and Envy I sent off to who knows were.

I had destroyed two chairs so far practicing cutting and when find those hedgehogs I am going to- my thoughts were cut off as the door opened and Envy walked in. There was a white medical tape covering one of his arms and that told me that he had found Shadow.

"So what did you say to make him come out and fight you?" I asked. Envy smiled and then whispered in my ear and I almost burst out laughing if this was the right time, but it isn't. "So where is Shadow?" I asked and looked at the door. Envy blinked and then shrugged and then Metal suddenly turned on and stood up facing the door.

The door opened and a rabbit nurse smiled and then said "This is the room." Then she turned and left and Shadow walked in fallowed by TD and Metal Knux. They had there holograms on though.

"Shadow…" Metal said and stared down the black hedgehog. Envy and I sat down on the broken chairs and ate popcorn that we had found. TD and Metal Knux (Metal Knux will now be called MKnux) backed up by the door and sat on the ground.

Metal walked up to Shadow and he clicked of his hologram and he and Shadow stared at each other and Shadow spoke first "What happened?"

"She was almost raped." Metal growled. I glanced at Envy and he looked away. He was supposed to tell Shadow what happened.

"Where were you, Shadow?" Metal asked and Shadow said "I was with my Team."

"At the Lake of rings? Poison was only two blocks away from you." Metal pushed the conversation to a dangerous edge.

Shadow looked pissed but didn't say anything. I suddenly shot up from me seat and walked over to the two and said "You both need to stop. One Poison will not like both of you fighting and if Metal you don't stop I will ask the question and if Shadow you don't stop…I will tell everyone about your game."

"I will put this argument behind us for now." Metal said and looked away and sat down and Shadow nodded and walked over to Poison.

"Envy, I need to speak with you and Metal in the halls. Along with you two." I said and TD and MKnux looked up and I walked out of the room and said "Okay, Eggman is planning something big…"

* * *

><p>I felt some movement beside me and I slowly opened my eyes to see Shadow sitting on my hospital bed looking out the window. He hasn't noticed that I was awake yet and I placed my hand on his and he snapped his head around.<p>

"Poison… I'm sorry." I reached up and pulled Shadow in a hug and said "It wasn't your fault, I wasn't thinking right and I could of Chaos Controlled whenever, but I forgot. So it is my fault."

"Poison!" I snapped my head up and Shadow looked mad. "It was in no fucking way you fault!" I looked down and then felt a hand on my chin and Shadow pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and rapped my arms around Shadow.

We broke apart and I smiled and said "You're my Chaos." Shadow leaned for another kiss and said "You're my Emerald." Then we locked into another kiss.


	31. Secret spilled

"So, your thoughts?" I asked the group. Envy had I face that says I don't care, Metal was thinking and TD was whispering to MKnux.

"How do you know this?" asked Metal. I blinked a few times and well I didn't know how to answer this question. "Well, it's kind of complicated but Metal, you used to be in Eggman's base a month ago. Didn't you see the construction?" Metal shook his head no and said "We were never allowed to leave a certain section of the Eggdome."

"I believe her Metal," everyone turned to look at MKnux. "She apparently knows a lot about the Death Egg. And if he does have a world robotizizer, then it would be the end of everything."

"Including you, when something metal or iron gets robotized, it explodes." I said and everyone fell quiet. "There is also the fact that he has Titan Metal Sonic." said TD.

"We could get some other help besides us and the Freedom Fighters." Envy said.

"Chaotix, Team Metal, the Freedom Fighters, and Envy and me." I listed. "What about Team Dark?" asked MKnux. I nodded and said "Poison will take care of them…Wait I had an idea! Stay right here and don't leave."

I opened the door to Poison's room to see that she was talking with Shadow, until she saw me and I said "Poison…Genesis, Team Dark?"

"Don't worry, Serein already have it taken care of." I smiled and said "Were going to go and get some help from the Chaotix and Snot." I said and Poison rolled her eyes and said "If you don't call him by his real name, call him Green Bean." I shrugged and then death glared Shadow and closed the door.

"Okay let's go!" I said and the others asked "Where?"

"Team Metal will go to the Chaotix and tell them that they will be needed by…" I looked at the calendar and then said "Tomorrow."

"Tell them that Serein had sent you and if you don't show up at Mobotropolice tomorrow, I am going to tell everyone there most embarrassing secrets." Metal nodded and said "We will meet up over at Poison's house later." I nodded and then Team Metal took off.

"Ready to kick some green ass?" I asked Envy. He smiled and then we both took off in the opposite direction of Team Metal. I will find Scourge, I always do.

* * *

><p>Serein shot Shadow a glare and then closed the door.<p>

"What the hell is Genesis?" asked Shadow and I said "It is like Chaos Control only a little different." I said. Shadow looked at me and asked "What was it about my team?"

"I already told Omega, he will tell you." I said and Shadow asked "Why can't you tell me now?" I thought about Shadow's question and I didn't know why. Something inside of me just told me not to.

"Because, it is a secret." I said and smiled. Shadow grunted and then looked out the window. I rolled my eyes and then the door opened and Nicole walked in.

"Hi Nicole." I said and waved Hi. "Hello Poison, I came to tell you that the hedgehogs were found." Shadow turned his head to us and asked "Are they behind bars?" Nicole shook her head.

"No, they are being headed to a nut bin." She said and I didn't need to know why but Shadow asked "Why are they being sent there?"

"They are in shock and they kept repeating a song that talks about Sunshine but at the same time is sounds creepy." Said Nicole and I started to laugh. Shadow and Nicole looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, that would be a couple of friends of mine. She has a way of words with people." I said. Nicole looked confuse but Shadow new who I was talking about.

I reached down and pulled off the covers and started to get out of the bed. "Poison, you need rest." Shadow and Nicole said at the same time.

"I pick when I am feeling better and I am. I want to take a walk with you two." I said and Nicole said "Okay, I will go check you out of the patient list." I to the nodded and walked over to Shadow and we both walked out of the room.

"I am sorry but YOU cannot check someone out." I heard a doctor say to Nicole and I ran forward and said "I am checking out, I sent her to do it for me."

Shadow walked over and suddenly the doctor seemed to shrink under the glares of both of the dark hedgehogs. "Uh, yes… well you see that Nicole,-" "Nicole What." I almost yelled.

"Nothing." The doctor hurried off and then I turned to Nicole and said "Now let's get started with that walk!" Nicole nodded and we left the hospital.

As soon as we got into the city lots of people gave Nicole glares and some where even stupid enough to through a rock. When a couple of dogs picked up some rocks and they chucked it at Nicole and one hit her in the arm.

Shadow and Me walked up and well, let's just say he was lucky to be near a hospital.

When the others saw this they stayed clear and we had no more interruptions on our walk. We had made a lap around the lake and then we walked back to my house. "Goodbye Poison and Shadow, I need to get back to the castle." I nodded and waved goodbye as Nicole disappeared into the system.

I opened my door and walked in only to find Serein and Envy passed out on the floor. I walked over to Serein and she opened her eyes and said "We got Green Bean and Destructix to take care of Titan Metal Sonic." Then she smacked her face against the floor and fell back asleep.

I stood up and then said "Well…okay I guess." Shadow walked over and he looked like he was going to kick Serein and when he pulled back his foot, Serein pulled out her sword and held it to Shadow's face without looking up. Shadow put his foot back down and Serein pulled her sword back.

I walked over to the stairs and started to walk up them and then I turned my head around to see Shadow still standing over Serein. I tapped my foot and Shadow looked up. I continued walking up the stairs and I walked down the dark hallway and into my room where I turned on my light.

I first went over to the random boxes and looked through them for anything that could help with tomorrow. So far, only the Emeralds. I sighed and then something behind me made a noise. I turned around to see that the comics had fallen off of the dresser and I picked them up.

I sat down on my bed and opened 230 first, and I gasped. Sonic, Sally and I were in the comic. We were in the Death Egg headed to find Dr. Eggman. I continued to read and I got to the part where Silver Sonic and Sonic started fighting again and Dr. Eggman had just finished talking about the World robotizizer.

I turned the page but I suddenly jumped when the door opened and Shadow walked in. "Are you okay?" he asked and I said "Yah, you just scared me." Then I reached for the comic but it was gone. Damit Lithia, just when I was getting to the good part.

I lay down on my bed and then I said "What is it like, knowing that you're the ultimate life form?" I looked back to see Shadow staring at me. He was quiet for a little bit and then he asked "Why do you want to know?"

He walked closer and I placed my arms around his neck and said "Because I want to know." Then I kissed Shadow and we sat on my bed.

(God, I am sorry if I suck at this part of the story, I suck at these kinds of things.)

"Well, knowing you're the ultimate is different from knowing you are a hero or a villain. You know you have the power but you don't know why." Shadow said and I closed my eyes and thought about what he said.

"Have you ever met someone that has died once?" I asked and Shadow looked at the wall trying to remember if he has met someone like that. "No, I haven't." he said.

"Well what if I told you that you have?" I asked and Shadow turned to me and said "Who?"

"Poison! I need you!" Serein called from down stairs. I sighed and then walked to my door and down stairs to see Serein was still asleep. I suddenly felt a sharp pain from behind and I fell to the ground. I looked over my shoulder to see some kind of robot that had the Eggman symbol on it.

I growled and it pointed out a ray thing and got ready to fire but the ray suddenly broke apart and Serein was standing in front of me with her sword raised.

"GOD DAMIT! I JUST GOT DONE BEATING SCOURGE'S ASS AND NOW I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR FAT ASS! I CANT HAVE ONE FUCKING OUR TO SLEEP!" She yelled and thrust her sword into the middle of the robot and then Envy jump kicked it from behind.

Serein grabbed me out of the way as it stumbled forward. The thing lifted up one of its arms and fired a small ball of energy and it blasted Serein through the wall. Envy stopped and yelled "Serein." But the machine hit him on the side of the head and he was knocked onto the floor.

I raised a Chaos Spear and suddenly a screen flashed on and Eggman was on it.

"Where Is Shadow!" he yelled and then suddenly a blur had knocked the machine over. "Eggman, what do you want!" Shadow yelled. The bot got back up and Eggman said "I want to know why you doubled crossed me."

"I told you that I wasn't going to spy anymore!" Shadow said and he shot a Chaos Spear at the machine but it bounced off.

"Ah, I see. You like her, but do you really know her?" Eggman asked and Serein and I froze.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked. Eggman smiled and said "I still have access to records from the world Earth that we went to." (Sonic X)

Serein quietly crawled under the thing and only I noticed. "So?" asked Shadow and he cast a glance back at me. Eggman smile got bigger and said "Oh, I think you should ask Poison Light, or how about Jade Light?"

I nearly fell over at what Eggman said and then I started to back up from Shadow.

"Who is Jade Light?" Shadow asked and he got rid of his fighting stance. Suddenly the machine started to spark and Serein crawled back and then she grabbed Envy and ran over to me and said "Shadow get over here! It is going to blow!" but Shadow didn't move, Eggman was still on the screen.

"Why don't you tell him Jade?" Eggman asked and looked over at us. Then Eggman pressed a button and something black shot out and hit Shadow's feet. Eggman waved good bye and the screen went off.

The Machine started to make a warning sign and Shadow tried to move but the black stuff held him there. I started to freak out and before Serein got her shield up I ran over to Shadow and pulled out my red Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control!" I grabbed hold of Shadow and we disappeared and reappeared next to Serein and she made her Shield and then the robot said "Self-destruct commencing now."

I closed my eyes and the thing exploded. We were safe inside the shield but Serein yelled "Guys, my shield isn't going to hold!"

Envy stood next to Serein and I said "I can us Chaos Control." Serein looked over her shoulder and said "Not in this shield." I closed my eyes and sunk down to the floor. I watched as the shield started to disappear and we could feel the heat.

* * *

><p>I watched as Poison slid down to the ground and she watched the shield disappear. Who was Jade Light? And why would Eggman tell me this?<p>

"Get Down!" yelled Serein and she dropped the shield and Envy covered her. I grabbed hold of Poison and held her close to the ground. She grabbed on to me and said "Shadow, I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I am Jade Light." I stared at Poison and then her eyes went wide and I looked up and saw that the roof was collapsing. Serein and Envy were gone and I didn't have my Chaos Emerald.

Poison reached behind her and pulled out her red Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos Control." I heard the celling collapse and then we were gone.

We appeared at Sorrow peek. "Shadow, I have died once." I looked down at Poison who was on the verge of tears. "What do you mean?" I asked and sat up.

"My brother Dustin, he did kill me. He pushed me out of a three story window." She said and I recalled the vision I had had.

"Lithia, the cat. She gave me a second chance and she brought me here to Mobius. Only Serein and Lithia know, but now Eggman and you know." She said and started to cry.

I didn't say anything I just sat there watching her and then she said "What will you do now?" she looked up and I thought for a moment and then said "Nothing. I don't care about that. You are what matters to me. Just because you have died and come back to life makes no difference."

Suddenly I was knocked over and Poison was on top of me and she pressed her head into my chest and she said "We need to go back and fine Serein and Envy."

"No need!" we both looked up to see Envy and Serein walking up. "How did we escape? We jumped out the window." said Serein. Poison sighed in relief and then I said "We should get back before everyone starts to freak out."

"Chaos Control." said Poison and we disappeared.


	32. The Death Egg

I woke up in the hotel I was staying at. Last night we had to clean up the mess that was my house and Nicole said she would get everything fixed, except the stuff Lithia gave me. Envy and Serein were asleep in the room next door. Serein had to _convince_ the hotel manager that we needed rooms next to each other.

Shadow had been called back to G.U.N. last night and I was worrying my ass of about today. And soon as Serein wakes up, we are going to stake out around the council and wait for Ixis Naugus to show up and hopefully kick his ass. We are not stupid we just want to stall him until the Death Egg appears which we have not told the Freedom Fighters about.

I stretched and then pulled the covers off and I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When I was done I opened my door and Lithia was sitting on the bed.

"I thought you left." I said and Lithia looked over at my direction and her face looked worried and she said "No, but I do leave today." Then she held up her hand and slowly made it into a fist and my Chaos Emeralds appear.

"What are you-" "Hush, just watch." Lithia said and the Chaos Emeralds formed into a triangle and then Lithia held up Shadow's Chaos Emerald and then they made a square. A light appeared in between them and then it looked like a window.

I walked over and sat down next to Lithia and I looked into the window. Inside I saw Sonic and Sally inside the Death Egg, and then it changed to Mecha Sally. (Comic 230)

Then Lithia's tails tapped each of the Chaos Emeralds and that picture started to disappear. Then a new picture started to appear.

It was faint and fuzzy but I could make out a hedgehog. It had red eyes and something was around its neck. It looked familiar and then it hit me.

"That was the thing from my dream!" I said and Lithia nodded. _Knock, Knock!_

Lithia disappeared along with Shadow's Chaos Emerald and the others fell to the floor. I gathered them up and then opened my door to find Serein and Envy.

"Are you ready?" Serein asked and I nodded. I closed the door behind me and fallowed Serein out of the hotel. Outside was Team Metal.

"Team Metal, you guys will have to stay outside of the Death Egg unless you want to explode." I said and they nodded. "We can attack from the outside wile TD; you can keep the citizens from harm here on the ground. The Chaotix should be on their way soon." said Metal.

"I told Scourge that as soon as he feels an earthquake that he needs to get down here." Serein said and I asked "What made them help?"

"I told them that if he doesn't help I would hunt him down for the rest of my life and that the fact that I took their warp ring and that they will get robotized along with everyone else." Serein said and I smiled.

"Poison!" I turned my head to see Tails flying up. "What is it?" I asked and he said told me that the skunk was already attacking and Ixis Naugus was at the council. "DAMIT WERE LATE!" yelled Serein and she took off towards the council with Envy fallowing.

"Zero, wait for the Chaotix." I said and he nodded and then I grabbed Tails and speed off.

"Tails see if you can fly me above him and I will do a spin dash down wards!" Tails looked at me like I was crazy and then said "Okay, but I don't think it is going to work."

"He hasn't met me yet and remember, I look like Shadow." I said and Tails lifted me above the crowd. I watched for the Geoffrey and then I spot him already knocking Bunnie and Antoine. "Three, Two, One, Go!" yelled Tails and I let go and curled into a ball and spun down.

* * *

><p>Sally watched as Geoffrey knocked Amy, Bunnie and Antoine down.<p>

"Sorry Luv, but Naugus is the true King of Acorns." I tighten my fist and then I saw something and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Geoffrey asked and I said "Oh nothing, I would just watch out for a little poison."

"Poison? What are you-" Poison landed on Geoffrey and did a back flip off of him and landed next to me. "Sorry I'm late." She said and I said "No, that was perfect timing." Geoffrey pulled himself out of the hole Poison had made and at first he said "Shadow? No you're not him."

Poison rolled her eyes and said "No I am not; I am Poison Light the hedgehog. And I am here to kick your ass."

"Be careful Sally," I turned to look at Poison and she continued, "He is an Ixis Wizard."

"How the hell did you know?" Geoffrey asked and Poison said "Magic!" and then she smiled.

Suddenly the ground underneath us started to shake and Poison yelled "SEREIN! GET OVER HERE! IT'S STARTING!"

"What is starting?" Geoffrey and I asked at the same time. Poison looked over her shoulder and said "The Death Egg."

* * *

><p>Shadow, Rouge and Omega were headed towards Sandblast Desert when they all felt the earthquake.<p>

"Hm, and Earthquake, pretty rare." said Rouge and Shadow just looked at her.

"**Mission reached. Shadow I have a message for you." **Rouge and Shadow turned around and listened to Omega.

"**Poison Light the Hedgehog had given me a message that said The Egg dome is the Death Egg. And calculating the earthquake, it has been released." **Omega finished and Rouge and Shadow stared at each other. Only Omega new what the Death Egg was.

"Well, what is the Death Egg?" asked Rouge.

"**File Death Egg: a destructive air craft that is powered by one or more Chaos Emerald. Created by Dr. Eggman but Sonic destroyed it years ago. Reconstruction is made and bigger than last time. Home to Silver Sonic, and Titan Metal Sonic. Has a World Robotizizer in it that can be used." **Omega finished and Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and grabbed Rouge and Omega and said "Chaos Control!" then Team Dark had left.

* * *

><p>Serein ran by my side fallowed by Envy. "Envy, go find Metal and the others and get The Chaotix and The Destructix together and wait for Serein or me to come back from the Death Egg." I said and Envy nodded and then Serein walked over to talk to him and then Envy ran off.<p>

"Chaotix, and the Destructix! And did you say Metal as in Metal Sonic?" I turned to see Sally. "Yes, Serein and I went and got help. And Sally we shouldn't start a fight over this, we need to get up there and stop Eggman." I said and pointed at the Death Egg.

"Team Dark should be on their way." I said to Serein and then Sonic ran towards Sally and Tails was already starting up his plane.

"So, do you want to do Chaos Control?" I asked Serein and she nodded and I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and then said "Chaos Contro-" "Poison!" I turned around to see Zero running up. "What is it Zero?" I asked and then suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"Be safe." He said and then before Sonic took off Metal turned down his Hologram and Sonic saw. Sonic said something to Tails and he jumped off and zoomed forward but Serein and I both blocked Metal.

"Move! We don't have time for this!" Sonic yelled and I calmly said "This Metal Sonic is on our side Sonic. And if you don't believe me, you will have to take on all three of us." Serein pulled out her sword but didn't raise it. Sonic glanced at Metal and Metal nodded to Sonic.

"Tell Envy to tell everyone that you're on our side" Serein said and Metal zoomed off. "Huh, next you're going to tell me that Scourge is helping!" Sonic joked and Serein and I exchanged glances.

"He is." We both said and Sonic stared at us with his mouth open. I ran over to Tails and asked "Do you have a communicator that I can speak to with the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the city?" Tails pressed a button and handed me a wrist watch.

"This is Poison Light speaking to the Freedom Fighters and anyone else that is listening. Do not attack Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, the Tails Doll, or the Destructix, they are on our side."

Serein took the communicator and spoke into it. "Listen this is Serein the Ninetales fox, it is the truth; the Death Egg is more powerful than ever before. You can ask questions after we defeat Eggman. And I swear if you don't listen, then you get your ass whooped by me and expect to get hurt by Eggman because they are risking their lives for you!"

Serein waited and then we heard people all over the city were calming down at the site of Metal and his Friends who were on the high buildings looking around. The Destructix and the Chaotix were on the west side and the east.

I gave the communicator back to Tails and then I said "Chaos Control" and Serein and I appeared inside the Death Egg. "Okay, we go right." I said and started to run in that direction but Serein grabbed my arm and asked "What about when he does Chaos Control and we go back in time?"

I shrugged and said "We will find out soon." Then we both ran down the hallway. Until we came to the elevator and we walked inside. As they elevator went down or up, Serein said "At least it doesn't have stupid Elevator music." I smiled and said "Yah, but it needs some class." We both chuckled and then the door open into that one room and I looked around.

"So do we fight Silver Sonic now?" Serein called out. Eggman didn't answer instead the elevator started to open up and I made a spear and Serein got her sword ready. The doors opened and Sonic and Sally stepped out.

Before Sonic could ask I said "Got to love Chaos Control."

"_**Welcome! Welcome! It feels like it's been ages since our last get together!" **_Eggman spoke over an intercom. Sonic smiled and said "I'll admit I do miss kicking your wide ass, very easy on the old sneakers."

Before Eggman could say something else, Serein stepped in the conversation and yelled "HAY LARGE ASS, JUST GET SILVER SONIC OUT SO WE CAN SMASH IT INTO PEICES!"

Sonic and Sally glanced at me and I shrugged. _**"Fine, you want him? You can have him."**_Eggman said and the doors to the Elevator made a ding sound and Silver Sonic climbed out.

Sonic and Sally looked at Serein who was pulling out her blade saying "I have always wanted to kick your ass! Then she and Sonic took the first attacks.

I leaped up and did a spin dash but Silver Sonic knock me into the wall. I got up and aimed a Chaos Spear and through it but it bounced off of his armor. I tried another spin dash and hit Silver Sonic in the head. He stumbled a few feet back and then turned and kicked me to the floor.

"_**It's been fun, children, but the weapon is armed and I must get to firing it. Farewell!" **_Eggman said and Sally yelled "Were out of time! I' am going on ahead." I suddenly leaped to my feet and ran for the passage way yelling "Sally stop!"

I turned the corner and saw Sally stop and the gun machine came out of the wall and Eggman said _**"Ah-Ha! That's far**_ _**enough!"**_

Shit! I dived forward at the same time the machine shot the bullets. Sally had been hit in the arm and she would have been hit in the chest if I hadn't knocked her down. I got hit too.

"SALLY, POISON!" I heard Sonic and Serein yell. Then I guess Eggman had hit the button because everything started turning white. Then at the last second I saw Chaos Control from the hallway up ahead and Shadow was there. Then all was White.


	33. The Truth

"Ow, my fucking head." I said and opened my eyes. I was in the middle of some woods…Where the hell is the Death Egg?" I sat up and then I spotted Serein passed out a couple of feet away. I ran over to her and shook her awake. She blinked a couple of times and when she saw me, I got slapped across the head.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again! We already knew Sally was going to be okay!" she yelled and then hugged me tight. "Serein, were the hell are we?" I asked and Serein let go of me and looked around. Suddenly her gaze locked on something behind me and I turned around to see a city.

A city full of humans, and Serein and I were mobians. "I see you two have noticed." We flipped our heads around to see Lithia in her normal cat form sitting on a tree branch. "Where are we?" Serein asked and Lithia said "Pearl City. You have three hours before Sonic gets Mobius fixed and you will head back, have fun." Then Lithia disappeared into the wind.

I blinked a couple of times and said "I want to go kick my brother's ass. Along with the other Green Scars. What about you?" I asked Serein but she already had her sword out and she sliced a tree in half and said "I am going to have some fun tonight!" I smiled and said "I know where they hang out."

I clicked on my shoes and said "We will surprise them; mobians don't exist in this world. Only in games and comics." Serein nodded and said "But you will have to carry me because I can't run fast and if people see me…you know." I nodded and then Serein climbed on my back and I got to the edge of the tree line and took off east.

Most people just thought it was the wind but a few started freaking out when they saw a blur past by at the speed of sound. I turned a corner and had to hop over a car, and some people saw us. Great…

"I see the hide out!" Serein yelled and I looked forward to see the old factory and I zoomed forward and asked "Window or busts open a wall?" Serein smiled and said "I want to go through the window, so it is harder for them to escape." I smiled and saw a big window and said "I am going to jump and do a spin dash. Then you can come through." Serein nodded.

I ran forward and then leaped and Serein let go and I did a spin dash through the window and landed on the ground inside. Serein fallowed and landed next to me.

"What the hell are those!" yelled a nearby member and Serein said "We are here for revenge." Then she took out her sword and I pulled off my inhibitor rings and stuck them in my quills and pulled out the red Chaos Emerald.

Everyone backed up a few passes and one person yelled "HOLY SHIT THAT IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" I chuckled and then I fired my white quills and they hit several members. "What the hell was that?" asked Serein and I said "Just watch the people I hit in the legs."

Serein watched as some arms fell limply and some people fell over. Serein smiled and launched forward yelling "I CAN'T WAIT TO CUT YOU UP!" creepy but okay…

I stood there and watched as a few members acted brave and came running up at me with metal pipes and knives. In my opinion, there not brave, there stupid. I fired a Chaos Spear and more people started yelling that I was the real Shadow. I laughed and zoomed forward shooting my quills. And just for fun, I let some grab me and then I said "Chaos Control."

I disappeared from their grasp and reappeared on the highest platform. Serein climbed up next to me, blood covering her sword.

"Do you see Dustin anywhere?" I asked and Serein started looking around and then said "There!" and she pointed to Dustin who was fleeing with others. I grabbed Serein and said "Chaos Control!" then we appeared in front of the exit and everyone started fleeing in any way they could.

I spotted Dustin and Serein hopped on my back and I zoomed forward knocking people over. I grabbed Dustin by the arm and yelled "Chaos Control!"

We appeared in the old Red Hearts base in the same room as he pushed me out the window. I through him at a wall and Serein blocked the exit. "Please, don't hurt me!" he begged and before I could say anything Serein had through her sword and it had missed his head by an inch.

Dustin squealed and Serein yelled "SHUT THE HELL UP DUSTIN! I SO WISH I COULD THROUGH YOU YOUR ASS OUT THE WINDOW RIGHT NOW BUT POISON GETS TO MAKE THAT CHOICE!"

"H-h-How do you know my name?" he said in a tiny voice and I said "Tell us why you doubled crossed the Red Hearts and pushed your sister out the window." Dustin coward for a sec and then said "Because they made me do it, they said if I didn't kill her then they would, and they would do stuff to her first."

Serein started to walk forward but I held a hand out and said "Continue."

"Well they threaten to torcher her and rape her and all that kind of stuff. I did it so she wouldn't suffer. Now she is in a better place with Mom and Kage. (Oldest brother.) Along with the other Red members that didn't make it." He said and looked down to the floor.

Serein walked over and looked at a clock and said "We have fix minutes, if you are going to do something, do it now Poison." Before I could answer Dustin looked up and examined me. Then he suddenly reached in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened the wallet up and pulled out a piece of Note book paper and opened it up.

"A-Are you Poison Light?" he asked and I took a step back and said "Y-Yes, how did you know that?" Dustin handed me the paper and I grabbed it and looked it over. It was a drawing of me, and signed at the bottom was Jade Light.

"My sister made that picture when she was seventeen. She said it was her own character that has Chaos Powers along with poison powers. Are you here guardian angel or something?" he asked. "One minute Poison." Serein said. And we both began to fade.

I handed back the page to Dustin and said "No, I am Jade Luna Light. (Luna is middle name.) Dustin's eyes went wide and I leaned down and hugged my brother. I was almost gone now and I whispered "We will meet again, I must go now. Thank you." I then stood back up and Serein walked over to me and we waved goodbye and then everything went white again.


	34. The Begining of the End

I blinked my eyes and found myself on the floor and Sonic had just spin dashed Silver Sonic. Then just like That Sonic turned and grabbed hold of Sally and Silver Sonic fallowed. There were gun shots but I knew they had made it over.

I grabbed hold of Serein who was slightly confused and then I said "Come on you slow poke, we got us an egg to crack." Serein and I ran down the hallway jumping over the almost of line Silver Sonic and just as I ran forward Shadow appeared and I crashed into him.

"Sorry Shadow." I said and jumped off. Serein was already running ahead and I said "Come on! Eggman is going to fire the world robotizizer!" I then grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doors. Then we both ran down the pathway that was like a screw. It twisted down wards. Ahead of us was Sonic and Sally and Serein had just gotten tired of running and jumped of the side.

We ran all the way into a large room where it had a replica of Mobius inside a giant Robotizizer. Wait…this is close to where Sally and Nicole…(Read Comic 230 on YouTube!)

"Wow, it looks like a giant robotizizer." Said Sally and I walked over and asked Sally if I could see Nicole, (Yup, she is going to do it.)

Sally handed me Nicole and I pretended to be doing something. Just then Eggman came in and started to show them what would happen if he fired the robotizizer, cities would explode an army of mindless robots, and Eggman as the ruler. Not a very bright future.

Then I knew what I was about to do would cost me so much, but it is better than Sally. If I don't do it, Metal and the others explode and the world is doomed forever.

Sonic leaped up and yelled "I should of never have shone you mercy! You sick-" he was cut off as another Metal Sonic tackled him. Sally turned to say something and I said "Not the same robot." Then while everyone watched Sonic fall to the ground I picked up a panel off of the floor and crawled inside.

Above I could hear Sonic, Shadow, and Serein fighting Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic.

"Poison? Where is Sally?" Nicole asked as I opened her up. I didn't answer instead I took a cable and said "Nicole, invert the beam to this exact point."

"What! Poison you do know what will ha- You knew this was going to happen all along?" I closed my eyes and said "Yes Nicole, Serein and I tried to stop it but this is then next thing we had to do, Serein doesn't know but she will. Just do it." I opened my eyes and watched as Nicole's screen flicked different things and then a screen appeared and is said this.

**A.I. Downloaded to new mobian server complete. **

**Beam inverts override complete. **

**Good by my friend. **

**Execute? Yes or No. **

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I then pushed down on the yes button. "Goodbye, Shadow."

* * *

><p>I stabbed my sword through the other Metal Sonic and then yelled "Poison! Can you do a spin dash and-" I saw Sally jump kick Silver Sonic and my heart skipped a beat. I swung my head around and saw the open panel. "Oh, no, no, no, no! Poison!" I ran forward but suddenly both Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic stopped and Eggman yelled "Fire!" I leaped back and tackled into Shadow, Sonic and Sally and made my shield.<p>

Suddenly the place exploded and I started crying. Shadow noticed this and he asked "Where is Poison?" I ignored Shadow and yelled "DAMIT LITHIA! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

The explosion died down and I dropped the shield and fell to my knees. "Serein! Where is Poison? Is she alright?" Shadow asked and I looked around and then said "She wasn't killed in the explosion. She is…still here."

Sonic and Sally looked around and suddenly I picked up my sword and said "**I AM GOING TO FUCKIN KILL YOU EGGMAN**!" just when I said that a sheet of metal was pushed forward and Eggman was sitting on the ground.

I started to charge forward but Sonic got to me and pulled my arms behind my back. **"DAMIT SONIC LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO CUT HIM UP AND DUMP HIS DEAD ASS INTO THE PIT OF HELL!" **

Sally ran over and said "Serein calm down. We beat him." I swung my head around and faced Sally and said "No, no we haven't." I then let go off my sword and Sonic let go of me and I looked up at Eggman and said "If I ever find you alone, I will ***CENCOR* *CENCOR* *CENCOR*** and then I will set my hell hounds on you!"Everyone backed up a step and Eggman almost peed.

Sonic started to say something about victory and I heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and I looked over my shoulder and then said "Dear god help her." Shadow and Sally heard me and before they could ask what was wrong, an unfamiliar, but at the same time familiar voice spoke out.

"Hedgehog Priority One." everyone turned and Shadow nearly fell over. Eggman turned his head as well and started laughing.

There right in front of us was **Mecha Poison**.


	35. Hedgehog Priority One

"Hedgehog Priority One." I said and waited for my master orders. "Mwa, ha, ha, ha, haa! Attack my Mecha! Get Sonic!" my master yelled and I said "Dr. Robodnik's word is law." Then I turned on my engine and zoomed towards the blue hedgehog. I had caught him off guard and grabbed his neck.

"Poison! Let go!" he yelled and I just watched him squirm. "Now, show the rodent what happens when he messes with me!" Robodnik yelled and I nodded and placed my hand behind his head and slammed his face into the ground. I then was attacked from behind and it had knocked me forward. I turned around and saw a brown creature.

"Life form is Sally Acorn." I said and kicked her in the stomach and then roundhouse her in the back. "Good, now go after the annoying fox with nine tales." Robodnik said and I turned around.

"Poison!" she yelled but didn't attack. I grabbed one of her tails in each of my hands and slammed her into a wall. Then as she got up I rammed her in the side and she flew back a few feet and landed on the ground.

She looked up but before I could continue with her Robodnik said "Great Job! Now I want you to get Shadow." I turned to face a dark hedgehog but I didn't move.

"A-Attack S-Shadow the hedgehog?" I asked. "Yes! Get him now!" Robodnik yelled and I flew forward. Shadow moved to the side and I changed direction and caught both of his arms and raised him in the air.

"Through him in that pile of glass!" Robodnik yelled and pointed to large pieces of glass in which some where stuck in the ground and where facing upwards with a sharp point.

I flew over the pile and then looked at Shadow, but I didn't let go. I looked down at my chest and saw a necklace that looked familiar.

I then looked into the glass and saw my reflection. My eyes were red but they were flashing green a little bit. I turned back to Shadow.

"Mecha Poison! That is an order!" my master called and I through Shadow down, but not on the glass.

* * *

><p>Holy Shit! Was all I could think off when Poison grabbed me by my tails and slammed me into a wall. OW! Then as I got up, Poison rammed into my side and I fell to the floor.<p>

I looked up to see Poison walking over but Eggman said "Great Job! Now I want you to get Shadow." Poison turned away from me and I thought she would attack but instead her eyes changed from red to green and she said "A-Attack S-Shadow?" OMG! She is still in there!

"Yes! Get him now!" Eggman yelled. Poison eyes changed back to red and she flew forward. Shadow had moved out of the way but Poison turned and grabbed hold of his arms and then Eggman yelled "Through him in that pile of glass!" I gasped as I watch Poison hover above some glass.

Then her eyes flashed green and back to red. It continued to do this until Eggman yelled "Mecha Poison! That is an order! I watched as Poison raised her arms and through Shadow. Then I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him hit the floor and not the glass.

"NO! I said on the glass!" Eggman yelled and Poison just stared at him waiting for her orders. Then I had an idea. I moved as fast as I could and I pulled of her necklace that Shadow had given her and dropped it on the floor.

She made a small gasping noise and her eyes changed to green and she started to reach for the necklace.

* * *

><p>I reached down for the necklace and the Robodnik yelled "Get Sonic now!" the blue hedgehog was getting up and I looked at Sonic and then turned my head back to the necklace. I grabbed the necklace and then turned my hand into a small ray and fired at Sonic.<p>

It hit the blue hedgehog and he landed on the ground yelling "Oh, God it feels like I am burning!" Sally limped over to them and then the golden fox had a weapon but she didn't charge at me, instead she sliced a large hole in the wall and it opened up to the outside world.

She then bolted across the room and grabbed Sonic and Sally and then she limped to the hole and then said "Later FAT ASS, remember what I said." Then she jumped out and I walked over to the hole and saw a small red aircraft had caught them.

"Stupid fox…Oh, well. She forgot about Shadow." Robodnik said and I turned to look at the black and red hedgehog. He was holding one of his arms and he looked angry.

"I swear Eggman!" he yelled and made a spear that held a lot of power. "Oh Mecha Poison." Robodnik said and I zoomed to Shadow and stood in front of him. His face went from the emotion angry to sad. Why?

Then suddenly voices played in my head and they said "_You're my Chaos." "And you're my Emerald_."

"Chaos, Emerald?" I said and Shadow's expression changed into one that I couldn't identify. "Mecha Poison take out the ultimate life form." Robodnik laughed and then I got closer to Shadow but a female voice talked in my head.

"Poison, remember, _Never forget who you are, as the sadness comes, the poisonous shadows will be entwined with one another, and the destruction that falls across Mobius can be saved if secrets spill or blood will instead_…"

My body started to shake as all of these words entered my head. I looked at Shadow and then back at Robodnik and then I said "Poisonous shadows?" Shadow's ear's perked and Robodnik said "I don't know what you're talking about but destroy Shadow the Hedgehog."

Suddenly my eyes snapped to green and everything came rushing back. I turned to Shadow and whispered "Play along." Then before he could move I tackled Shadow to the floor and did some light attacks that looked real. Then Shadow caching on he grabbed my arms and threw me towards EGGMAN not Robodnik.

I landed next to him and he said "Mecha Poison! I said D-" he was cut off as I grabbed hold of his arm and then bent it backwards. He yelled in pain and I laughed. I let go and said "Did you feel that Eggman? Good because now because of you! I can't feel anything!" I yelled and punched a hole in the wall.

Eggman growled and then he looked up and smiled. Shit. He reached behind his back and pulled out a remote with three buttons on it and he pressed the first one.

Shocks went through my body and I collapsed on the floor screaming. Shadow rushed forward but Eggman said "If you take another step, I will hit the self-destruct button. Shadow and I froze.

Shadow stepped back and Eggman said "Now, let's try this again. Mecha Poison…Destroy Shadow the hedgehog!" I looked up at Shadow and then zoomed forward and I caught his arm and said "I am sorry about this." Then I spun him around and hit him against a wall. I stood next to the hole that leads to outside and I saw something flying up. Something blue and shiny.

If I could I would smile but instead I said "Shadow the hedgehog, prepare for you to be beat down into _Zero_." Shadow looked at me and then I used my hand and flicked it towards the opening and then Shadow smiled.

"Poison, I don't want to fight you. He said walking up to the hole. I looked down and then snapped my head back up and said "Good bye Shadow." Then I round housed Shadow and knocked him out the hole.

I walked back to Eggman and said "Your word is law." Eggman nodded and then said "Fine! Just don't ever turn against me again!" he yelled and started to walk to a door when Shadow hopped back in and charged forward at Eggman. I turned and tackled Shadow. Eggman laughed and lifted his head up into the air. Idiot.

Metal Sonic flew in and swiped the remote away from Eggman and landed next to me and said "I thought I told you to be careful!"

"You did, it's just I didn't listen." I said and Eggman yelled and stamped his foot. Metal looked at the ground and picked something up but Shadow and I didn't notice. Shadow cracked his knuckles and I changed my hand into the ray that I had shot Sonic with.

Eggman suddenly stopped and then he pressed a button on a wall and another wall appeared. Blocking us from Eggman. I watched the wall and then turned to Metal and said "Can you disable that remote?" Metal looked down at the remote and then he pulled off the front and started ripping it apart. I felt small shocks but that was it.

Then Metal threw it on the ground and he stepped on it smashing it into tiny pieces.

"Poison, what are you going to do about-" I cut Shadow off and said "We will worry about that later, Shadow I need you to take these," I paused and open up a compartment and handed Shadow the white and Dark blue Chaos Emeralds. "Then I need you to do Chaos Blast."

Shadow stared at me for a second and then said "Fine but you and Metal get out first." I nodded and said "Hurry before he releases Titan Metal Sonic." Then Metal flew out and Shadow took off his inhalator rings and I picked them up and said "I will hold on to them for you." Shadow nodded and I flew out.

Tails plane was still flying with Serein on it and I flew to them with Metal Sonic and Serein gasped and said "Poison! Are you okay." I nodded and said "Get everyone away from the Death Egg, I gave Shadow two Chaos Emeralds and he has his rings off. He is going to do Chaos Blast." Serein nodded and then said the same thing into the communicator and I waved bye and flew a good distance away from the Death Egg and waited.

I pulled out my red Chaos Emerald and got ready.

* * *

><p>Lien-Da typed on a computer and turned around as Dr. Eggman walked in looking like a wreck. Suddenly her screen lit up and she looked back to see Shadow the hedgehog was blazing Chaos Energy and he held two Chaos Emeralds.<p>

"Dr. Eggman! Shadow is going to blow up the Death Egg!" Lien-Da yelled and everyone started running for the escape pods including Eggman himself.

* * *

><p>I concentrated on the Chaos Energy and then I pulled it all together and then released it and I yelled "Chaos, BLAST!" the room began to be engulfed by a red light as well as everything else. I closed my eyes and then it was done. The Death Egg started rumbling and the thing started to heat u"Shit." I said as I tried to stand up. I used too much Chaos Energy.<p>

"Need help?" I looked up to see Poison and she had her red Chaos Emerald. She leaned down and helped me stand and she said "This reminds me of the first time we meet." I rolled my eyes and she held up the Emerald and said Chaos Control.


	36. Cave of Souls

We appeared on the ground under the Death Egg, because my Chaos Emerald couldn't take us far away, and give Shadow some energy. I looked up and saw the bottom start to burst.

"Get Down! "I yelled and everyone passed on the message and ran for cover. Shadow grabbed my arm and we ran to Metal and the others. Serein ran up with Envy and she said "Green bean left."

I nodded and then the explosion happened over head and everyone dropped to the ground and crawled for cover. Metal pieces started falling from the sky and I grabbed hold of Shadow and we both dived for a dip it the ground and we ducked.

I watched the massive machine break apart in the sky and then I started to feel funny. My vision stated to become blurry and I started to shake.

"Poison! What is wrong?" Shadow asked and I shook my head and said "I don't know I- suddenly the world went black."

* * *

><p>Poison shook her head and said "I don't know I-" suddenly her eyes disappeared and were replaced with just black. Then she collapsed on the ground. "Poison!" I yelled but she didn't wake up. I picked her up bridle style and looked around for help.<p>

"Yo! Shadow!" Sonic called as he ran over. Suddenly Poison came back on and she leaped out of my arms and charged at Sonic.

"Whoa! Sonic yelled as he dodged Poison. "I thought Serein said she had remembered everything and wasn't under Eggman's control!" Sonic yelled.

"I don't know what happened. She had passed out and then she attacked you." I said and then Poison landed on the ground and faced Sonic. Her eyes were red. "Sorry Shad, but I got to take her down." Sonic said and zoomed forward.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled but Sonic did a homing attack and shot at Poison. Just before he hit Poison dropped to the ground, off again. Sonic landed next her and I ran over.

"Look, I didn't touch her, she just dropped." Sonic said while taking a step back.

"She is fighting with her Mecha self." Sonic and I turned to see that cat.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic getting into a fighting stance. Lithia ignored Sonic and started to walk towards Poison. Sonic suddenly shot forward but Lithia raised her hand and then clenched it into a fist and Sonic stopped in midair.

Lithia then opened her mouth and gently blew. A sudden wind blew on Sonic and he was knocked back three yards away.

"Lithia!" Serein yelled as she ran over to the cat.

Poison turned on again and her eyes were green. "What happened?" she asked and I helped her sit up." "Lithia?" she asked. The cat nodded and said "Can you tell us anything about what you see when you black out?" she asked and Poison nodded and then spoke.

"Well, at first it is all black then I am in a field and so is another person. I can never make out the person but sometimes it gets strong and attacks me." I said and Lithia nodded.

"So you are fighting with your Mecha self. Where is Metal Sonic?" she suddenly asked and then Metal walked up. "Can I have what you found?" she asked and Metal nodded and held out a black and purple gem.

Lithia took the gem and said "this is a part of Poison. Without it, she will die. She is losing control over the body right now." Poison just grabbed hold of my arm and said "Do I have to stay like this Lithia?" Lithia took a deep breath and said "Yes." Poison suddenly froze up in my arms.

"And No." We all stared at Lithia. Lithia held up the small gem again and said "You will only be half Mecha now."

"So will I be like Bunnie?" Poison asked. Lithia shook her head no. Then she handed Poison the gem and Poison grabbed it and it disappeared.

"You will turn back Poison, but the other half of your life you will stay Mecha. It is called Mecha takeover. You can use it in battle. What will happen is your body will turn Mecha to fight and when you are done, it changes back to normal. But even sometimes it just might randomly change into your Mecha form. So be careful." Lithia then smiled and began to fade.

"Oh, before I forget…Serein, time to say goodbye." Serein sighed and said "I will come visit you sometimes Poison." Then she turned around to Envy and pulled him into a kiss.

"Can Envy come too?" she asked after parting with Envy. Lithia roll her eyes and said "Sure, why not." Then they too began to fade.

"Good bye Serein." Poison said and waved goodbye. Serein waved goodbye and grabbed hold of Envy and said "Take good care of her Shadow." I nodded and then the disappeared.

"Well, you two can have some alone time. While the rest of us will help pick up the city." Said Metal and he walked away and Sonic watched him go. He turned back to us and said "Great, now I got two dark hedgehogs that could kill me at any moment." Then he sped off towards the Freedom Fighters.

"Huh, Shadow?" I looked down at Poison and almost gasped. She was back to normal and then she just noticed and said "Okay… Anyway, do you think Eggman will try something as stupid as this again?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well, next time I see his sorry ass I am going to break his other arm and his legs too." I chuckled and she sighed.

* * *

><p>"Serein had told me about a place next to the lake of rings, you want to go?" I asked Shadow. He shrugged and then I said "Race ya!" I jumped up and zoomed off. I looked back to see Shadow wasn't there. I looked forward and saw him already passing me and I yelled "How do you do that?" Shadow smiled and he slowed down and said "Got to practice so I can beat that faker."<p>

I smiled and saw the Lake of rings up ahead and just in time too. The sun was setting. "Okay, she said to look for kind of dead tree that is hallow." I said as we stopped.

"Found it." Shadow said and I fallowed his eyes and saw the tree.

We walked over and I poked my head inside and saw the hole Serein was talking about. I stepped in and then said "Weee!" as I slid down the tunnel. Shadow fallowed but he stayed quiet.

I feel into a cave and looked around. I got up and walked over to a small pool of water above it was a small hole that the stars shined through.

Shadow slid down and then walked over to me. "Let's call this the Cave of Souls. It seems like that should be its name." I said and Shadow said "If you want to."

The water was calm and it felt warm. It was also a deep blue color but it also had some light blue to it. I took of my gloves and placed my hands in the water and it felt nice.

"It's an underground spring." I said. Shadow bent down an examined the water. "Be right back. I said and then used Chaos Control. I appeared in front of a store that was still open and I walked inside. Ten minutes later I came out with a bag and I ran into the dressing room.

I put my other clothes in my bag and then said "Chaos Control."

I appeared back at the cave and Shadow was sitting by the water. Before he could turn around I jumped into the water. Shadow stepped back so he wouldn't get splashed.

I came back up and said "Come on in! Waters just fine!" I then pulled myself up to a ledge and sat on it. I had bought a two piece swimsuit that was black. On the bottom peace there was a small red gem in the corner. "Do you like it?" I asked.

Shadow blushed and said "It looks nice on you." I smiled and said "Come on! All you have to do is take off your shoes and socks, and gloves. Then you hop on in!" I smiled and then swam to the center. I wasn't paying attention to Shadow for a second as I looked up and saw a small hole in the ceiling of the cave.

I could see it was dark out and the stars were out. But the water was bright here. I took a breath and looked under water to see one of those magic rings were lighting the pool up…cool.

I swam back to the top. When I got there Shadow was in the pool looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked and swam over.

Then I slapped myself mentally and said "Here, take my hand." I held out my hand and Shadow grabbed it. I had realized that not many sonic characters know how to swim.

"Okay, have you ever been swimming at all before?" I asked and Shadow said "Just once, at a party at Rouge's place. She owns a pool and Sonic had knocked me in." I thought about that image in my head and thought about how hurt Sonic must have got.

"Well, did you swim?" I asked and Shadow nodded and said "I can swim, it's just I am not good." I rolled my eyes and said "Well, the water isn't deep so I think you will do fine." Shadow came out to the middle with me and we both looked up at the stars.

Suddenly a shooting star streaked through the sky and we both closed our eyes and made a wish. After we were done I said "Remind me that we should prank Sonic. You should get Sonic to the edge of a pool and then I grab him from behind and watch him splash around in three feet deep water."

Shadow smiled and I laughed. I swam closer to Shadow and said "Your my Chaos," "Your me Emerald." He finished and then we kissed. We pulled back for a second and then Shadow pulled me in and we French kissed.

We slowly same towards the wall of the spring and we sat on the ledge and continued to kiss. Shadow pushed me up against the wall and kissed my neck. I rubbed my hand down his chest and smiled.

"Fill me with your Poison." Shadow said and I grabbed Shadow and said "As long as you don't leave me." "Never." Shadow answered.

I don't know how long we stayed down there. But I had fallen asleep on the sandy floor of the cave next to Shadow. And when I awoke I had not woken Shadow up, but instead I snuggled closer to him and fell back asleep.

I recapped everything that has happened to me since I got here, and I noticed that I had changed the future by me just setting foot in Mobotropolice. I had also changed someone's life as well. Many lives for that matter.

I wonder if I will ever see Lithia or Dustin again. Also when Serein would come visit and what would my future hold? Well I can only watch and find out. With Shadow at my side. Lithia was right…

The poisonous shadows did entwine with one another.


	37. The End?

As Shadow and Poison climbed out of the secret tunnel that leads to the Cave of Souls, they had confessed their love to each other. Poison even thought about joining Team Dark, thought!

But as the two hedgehogs walked away from their secret spring, they both failed to notice a mobian was watching them. A fox with fur that was black as night. Her eyes were red as blood. She had nine tales just like Serein. And she had a faint glow of enormous Chaos Energy that could surpass Shadow Chaos abilities.

She watched the two hedgehogs walk off together in rage and jealousy.

"I have found you Jade Light." Her voice was soft and cold.

She would cause pain to many, all because Lithia had picked Poison. Why? We will find out in the _Broken Light. _

* * *

><p>Until then my friends, Sinbreaker is here saying thanks to everyone out there for reading my story. And yes there is a part 2.<p>

First off, the ***CENSOR*** you can use your imagination! Second Evil Mecha Poison is still there. And last but not least, Serein will be back! Maybe Envy too. And even a surprise guess, ***Cough*** Dustin ***Cough***

Lithia will be there to being more confusing than the last, and there will be more Scourgy-Poo!

That's all for now!

May the stars guide you through life- Sinbreaker….


End file.
